


Evans and Hale

by Bunnywest



Series: Gentleman 'verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Derek never thought he'd find his calling like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, I promise. But it had to be done.

It takes Derek a week to get round to calling Phil Evans after Baby Hale is born.

Phil suggests that Derek come in to the hospital and see him, saying he has a proposal.

He’s intrigued, and turns up the next day.

Doc Evans gets straight to the point.

“Work for me, as a Birth Coach.”

Derek starts to laugh loudly.

“I’m completely unqualified!” he protests.

And he keeps laughing, finally tapering off when he realises that the doctor’s not joking.

The doctor waits until Derek’s stopped laughing before continuing “You have a gift, Derek. I’ve never in all my years seen anything like it. That labor was half the length it should have been. You don’t need to be medically qualified for this.

And every week, I must have a dozen omegas whose partners can’t cope with the birth process, so they leave, or the omega kicks them out, and then they’re left with nobody to support them. I want you to be available if they ask, to help them through it.”

Derek raises an eyebrow.

“You’re serious?”

“I’m serious.”

“How would that even work? Alphas don’t want some strange man in there while their partner’s giving birth. They’d never go for it.”

Doc Evans rolls his eyes.

“One, I’m a strange man who’s in there while their partner is giving birth.

Two, since when does an alpha have any say when it comes to childbirth? They’re loose cannons. You saw Peter, you threw him out yourself.  

Three, quite honestly? If you’re dressed in scrubs, they won’t even question it.

 And four, the omegas will want it. They’ll want _you_ Derek. You’re calm, and reassuring, and if you’re willing you can probably take some of their pain. You said you’d be happy to do it again. I’m offering you the chance to get paid for it, that’s all.”

Derek looks like he’s actually considering it.

“Maybe. Maybe. But first can we try it as a volunteer? I mean, it could have been a fluke, because the baby was a wolf, and pack. I might be useless with other parents. They might not like what Stiles calls my Sourwolf face.’ He waggles his eyebrows menacingly.

Evans, who might be straight but isn’t blind, knows damned well that when Derek Hale smiles, it’s normally accompanied by choirs of angels.

And even when he doesn’t smile, he’s still devastatingly handsome.

“Oh, I think they'll like you just fine” he replies.

And he arranges for Derek to come in the following week, just for a day, to see if this could work.

 

* * *

 

The first patient that asks to use Derek’s services already has two children, and already knows that her alpha is useless in the birthing suite.

So when Doc Evans asks her if she might like a third party support person and she catches sight of Derek, standing with  his arms folded over a slightly too small scrub top with teddy bears on it (it was all the doc could get his hands on at the time) she jumps at the chance.

She says bluntly to her husband “You’re not needed here. Get out” to which he breathes “thank god” and scurries from the room.

She tells Derek that last time he fainted at the sight of blood, and they had been dreading this, so to have someone else available is a godsend.

Evans gives Derek a look that clearly says _I told you so_.

Derek doesn’t reply, too busy settling the expectant mother on the bed.

She asks if he can get on the bed with her, and sit behind her.

Derek shrugs, and settles behind her, and their hands tangle together as she starts to breathe through her next contraction.

Derek’s voice is steady and his tone is soothing as he counts her through it, encouraging her every step of the way.

When the next contraction hits, he offers to drain her pain, and as he does so her eyes go wide, never having experienced anything like it before.

“I’m keeping you” she declares, and Derek smiles widely, making her swoon a little.

As the labor progresses, Doc Evans can’t help but feel a little superfluous.

Between an experienced omega and Derek’s Alpha instincts, there’s really no need for him to even be there until it’s time for the actual delivery.

And the labor is short, and the mother is calm, and the baby is born with a minimum of fuss.

 

Doc Evans remembers the last time this woman gave birth vividly.

There had been screaming, and throwing things, and a fainting husband, and it had been a shitshow.

Compared to this, it’s like night and day.

It’s a beautiful thing.

Derek loves every minute of it.

The mother asks if he can hold the baby and get him to calm down, and yes, he can. Strong arms and werewolf rumbling noises work on regular babies too, it turns out.

And nobody questions what he’s doing there, nobody gets jealous, and nobody cares. He’s a man in scrubs offering a service, that’s all.

Mrs Svenson nurses her new child and her husband comes into the room to meet the baby,  and Derek slips out of the room with a nod to both parents, and he realises that the doctor was right.

He’s actually good at this.

* * *

 

Turns out that Mrs Svenson is the coordinator of a local pregnancy support group.

And she can’t speak highly enough of her experience with Derek.

He gets a call two days later from Phil Evans, who says “Please tell me you want to do this with me Derek, because I’ve had about fifteen calls from pregnant omegas who want to book you for their birth.”

Derek’s flabbergasted – he helped Mrs Svenson, sure, but was it really that big of a deal?

 He tells the doctor he’ll get back to him with a definite answer, and goes to see Stiles.

He tells him about the doctor’s proposal as he cradles Delilah expertly against his shoulder, soothing her with his scent.

“I mean, I enjoy doing it, but does it really make that much of a difference?” he asks, perplexed.

Stiles and Peter both look at him like he’s grown another head.

“Seriously? Next time we have a baby, you have to be there. I don’t think I can do it without you” Stiles tells him.

Peter wraps his arms around Stiles’s waist, and murmurs “Next time?”

“Yes, next time, obviously’ Stiles replies.

“But that’s not the point here. The point is, Derek, you made a huge difference. If you want to do that for other people, you really should.”

Derek thinks about it.

He thinks about how easy he finds it.

He thinks of the grateful look on Mr. Svensen’s face when he’d been able to leave the delivery room, and the relieved look on his wife’s face once he’d gone.

He thinks about the frankly obscene amount Phil Evans wants to pay him.

And he thinks about getting to hold newborns every day.

He makes the call.

Phil Evans fists pumps when he hangs up the phone, and orders Derek a variety of scrubs that will actually fit him.

* * *

 

 

It takes off from there.

From his first week on the job, Derek takes to it like a duck to water.

And the omegas are happy.

So, so happy.

 

He rapidly gains almost mythical status, as stories emerge of the Werewolf Birth Coach who’s the calmest, gentlest soul alive.

Stories of the man who can take some of your pain, and who doesn’t mind if you lean against his broad chest while you breathe through the rest of it.

Stories of the way that when he’s there, you can expect a much shorter labor.

Stories of how if you’re lucky, he’ll hum a soft tune between contractions to keep you calm, in his deep comforting voice.

Of how he’s jaw droppingly attractive.

Of how, for wolf babies, he’ll take his shirt off.

 

Derek finds himself in attendance for at least one birth most days, and usually two.

He really can’t find it in himself to say no, when he sees that he’s actually making a difference.

He becomes a regular fixture in his dark blue scrub pants and patterned tops, with designs ranging from unicorns to baby dinosaurs to puppies. The nurses watch him wistfully, sighing as he walks past.

He’s dubbed Hot Baby Guy.

There’s a buzz of excitement among the staff, both male and female, when Phil lets it slip that Derek’s single and bi.

He’s flooded with offers, but the irony of it is that he doesn’t have time to date.

 

As he attends more and more births, he learns the best ways to reduce the stress of labor, and he gets even better at what he does, and his reputation continues to grow.

The amount of thank you gifts that arrive from grateful parents is almost embarrassing.

 

Sure, he has the odd alpha object to his presence, but normally their omegas shut them down, telling them that an Evans and Hale birth experience is the best there is, and _do not  spoil this for me_ _or you’ll regret it._

And the alpha, if they’re smart, will quietly stay the hell out of the way while Derek smiles apologetically, and leads their pregnant partner away to the delivery room, making soothing noises and rubbing their belly as he goes.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes, it’s an emergency call.

Sometimes, a werewolf alpha needs to be removed because they’re acting up.

Derek has no hesitation in flashing his Alpha eyes and growling lowly in his chest, or using the Voice, if that’s what it takes to make them depart.

For Derek, the omegas and the babies come first.

When it’s a werewolf baby, he always defers to the pack alpha’s role if they want to be there, but he’s surprised to find that most of them don’t really care for it, and are happy for him to help with delivery and comfort the baby wolf initially, and for them to scent the baby after it’s all over.

Werewolf babies are his favorites, because they always nuzzle in the closest, eagerly seeking out the comfort of another wolf, and he loves the way their whole bodies relax when they smell him, going lax like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

He might cuddle them a little longer than he needs to, but nobody calls him on it.

* * *

 

 

Within three months, Derek and Phil have an honest to god waiting list for their services.

Prospective parents are ringing to check when they can have their labor induced to fit Derek’s schedule.

 

By the time Stiles’ book is released, Evans and Hale are booked up for the next twelve months, and the clinic has given them their own suite of rooms.

 

Stiles proudly claims credit for the whole thing, and he dedicates the book to both of them.

_**For Phil, who knew what he was talking about after all, and for Derek, Delilah's favorite Uncle.** _

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time Derek loves what he does.  
> Other times, it breaks his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Olor_et_Luna for this snippet, and for introducing unwanted feelings.

Derek smiles a lot more now.

Maybe it has to do with spending his days surrounded by newborn babies and grateful parents.

Maybe it has to do with the slowly strengthening pack bond he can feel with baby Delilah.

Maybe it has to do with the way he can feel the eyes of the staff following him, the hushed whispers of “HBG alert! He’s coming!” that they don’t realise he can hear.

(Phil, chuckling, had told him it stood for Hot Baby Guy).

The nurses flirt shamelessly. He may flirt a little in return, so sue him.

Whatever the reason, he feels good. He feels good about himself, feels good about what he does.

Most of the time.

* * *

 

 

But there are moments when he wonders why he does this.

Like when a couple comes through the birthing suite, and the alpha will posture and boast about this being their fifth child, about how he lied about having his shot, but that the little woman doesn’t mind really, she was made for breeding, and Derek will scent the quiet desperation coming off the omega.

And in those cases, he’ll insist on the alpha leaving the suite, and he’ll take as much pain as he can, and he’ll let Evans know.

And after a discussion with the good doctor, maybe that omega will have a small procedure prior to leaving the hospital, nothing worth bothering her alpha about, and those contraceptive implants are so tiny, after all, that you’d never notice it if you weren’t looking.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes the birthing omega will round on him in a fury because their partner’s not there to take the brunt of their temper, and lash out at him, smacking against his chest and shouting “You! You and all your type, thinking your dicks god’s fucking gift.Fuck you! I hate you all!!”

And in those cases, Derek will stoically endure the abuse, and hold the flailing limbs close, and let them get it out of their system.

And afterwards, when the baby’s born and the parent realises what they’ve done and shyly apologises, he’ll tell them that its fine, it’s common, you should have heard what his uncle’s omega called him when their baby was being born.

* * *

 

 

It’s the rescheduling that tugs at his emotions the most, though.

A couple will confidently book in, expecting to get pregnant in the next heat. And the next time he checks the calendar, they will have rescheduled for six months after that.

And again.

And again.

Until finally they’ll come in for a consult with Evans, and leave, looking vaguely hopeful and clutching a handful of pamphlets on how to increase your chances of conceiving.

And the next booking won’t be rescheduled, and Derek will always make time for those births no matter what, because they’re the _most_ joyful occasions.

 

But sometimes.

The couple will come to Evans again, and again, and a month after leaving looking proud and happy, they’ll be back in the emergency room, and then the booking will be cancelled.

And after two or three or four times of it happening, they’ll just stop coming in.

The first couple it happened to, Derek had raged and ranted at Evans, saying “It’s not fair! There must be something you can do, you’re the expert! They just want a damned baby Phil! Can’t you fix it?”

And Phil sat quietly until he’d finished, and then he’d told him that sadly, sometimes there’s nothing to fix.

That sometimes, a couple just has to give up.

He told him that in time, they’d probably get over it.

Derek couldn’t stand it.

He went to see them, knowing it was probably overstepping the bounds, but he’d gotten to know them, and he couldn’t stand by without at least telling them how sorry he was.

And when he’d knocked, and the wife had opened the door and seen him, seen the look in his eyes, she’d dragged him inside and started sobbing against his chest, great ugly sobs that spoke of heartbreak and loss, and what was he to do but hold her while she cried herself hoarse?

He’d ended up on the couch with the wife on one side and the husband on the other, both of them red eyed and tearstained, and after an hour his shirt had been a sopping mess and he didn’t even care. 

Finally, when they’d cried themselves out, and railed against the world until there were no words left, they’d simply held onto him.

And Derek had rumbled deep in his chest, that comforting sound that the newborns loved, and soothed them both, rubbing his hands gently down their backs until he felt the tension leave them.

The wife had finally sat up, giving a shaky sigh, and saying “well, that was embarrassing.”

And Derek had just smiled and hugged her close, and told her to call him if they ever needed to do it again.

It didn’t fix them, but it helped them be a little less broken.

And six months later, he got a letter, and a photo of a baby boy. The letter said they’d adopted a son, and they were naming him Hale.

It was Derek’s turn to cry then.

* * *

Mostly, Derek loves what he does.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Derek goes above and beyond the call of duty for his job.  
> And sometimes, it has unexpected benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd try and tell you all this is the last chapter, but nobody ever believes me....

 

“The last thing I need is some damn alpha rubbing all over me, I feel fine!”

“Derek is an experienced birthing partner as well as being an alpha, he comes highly recommended  -“

“I don’t care if he farts rainbows and shits pixie dust, I don’t fucking need him touching me.”

Derek hears the voices as he approaches Phil’s office.

He knocks and pokes his head around the door.

“You called, Phil?”

He takes in the scene before him.  There’s a tiny, very pregnant, very angry looking woman sitting in the chair across from Phil, with her arms folded across her chest and a scowl that could match Derek’s on a bad day.

‘Just in time” Phil sighs.

“Derek, this is Jessica. She has mild APD and is unable to have contact with her alpha. We were hoping you’d be available in case she needs someone to get her through the withdrawals.”

“I just got rid of one asshole alpha, why would I be looking for another one?” the woman snaps.

Derek’s eyebrows raise, and he gives the woman a long, hard look.

“If you don’t need an alpha, why am I here then?” he asks.

“Don’t ask me, I didn’t call for you. I feel fine” she insists.

“For now, Jessica, but you’ve only been separated for a couple of hours. We need a plan in case it gets too much for you. I’m thinking of the baby’s wellbeing” says Phil, playing his trump card.

“Can I ask where your alpha is? I mean, how long will he be away for?” Derek asks.

“Forever. He’ll be gone forever, because I threw him out. He hit me once – it was one time too many” she tells him defiantly. “And don’t tell me I should have let him get away with it because of the baby, either. We’re both better off without him.”

Ah.

Derek suddenly gets why she’s so damned angry, and why she thinks all alphas are scum.

He sits down in the chair opposite her, and tells her calmly “Actually, I think you did the right thing. But what’s important is if _you_ think you did the right thing. It’s not my place to judge. And if you do find you need someone to scent, for the baby’s sake I hope you’ll let me help. I’m Derek Hale, by the way”

He extends a hand towards her, and she shakes it reluctantly.

“Call me Jess” she offers.

Derek smiles at her, one of his megawatt smiles, and she grins back.

“So you’re the famous Hale, huh? I thought you were meant to be hot?”

Derek laughs delightedly. It’s nice for a change not to have somebody coming on to him.

“What, you don’t like what you see?” he asks in mock outrage.

“Hmmm, I mean, you’re not hideous, but I’ve seen better” she muses.

“But I suppose, in an emergency, if the baby needs it, I could stand for you to cover me in your nasty alpha stink.”

“It would be my honor to cover you in my alpha stink if the need arises” Derek intones seriously.

“Well I’m glad you agree, because I want to admit you for the next 24 hours, just to make sure that everything’s OK after what’s happened today. Emotional upheavals aren’t good for you, Jess, and that punch didn’t do you any favors either.” Phil tells her.

“I really don’t see the need “she protests, but winces when she goes to stand.

Derek looks at Phil, who gives him a slight nod, knowing what he’s asking.

“I can help with that, if you’ll let me” he offers.

“What are you going to do, magic the bruise away?” she says sarcastically, and Derek wonders if Stiles has a long lost twin.

She turns then and lifts her shirt, showing him a vivid purple bruise on her back, just under the ribs.

It’s huge.

A low growl escapes Derek’s throat, before he gets control.

“Oh yeah, growl at it, that helps” she tells him.

“Sorry. Natural reaction” Derek apologizes.

He quickly lays a warm, broad hand across the area, and black lines snake up his arm as he soaks the pain away.

“Holy shit, what did you do?” She asks, eyes wide.

He shrugs.

“Werewolf thing. I can take some of your pain.”

“Well Jesus Christ on a cracker, who knew?” she marvels.

She belatedly pulls her shirt back down, covering her belly and muttering about bullshit maternity clothes.

 

Phil sticks to his guns. “I’m still admitting you, Jessica. APD is a real thing, whether you want to acknowledge it or not, but since your case is mild, if it comes to it Derek’s alpha pheromones should get you through it.”

She rolls her eyes and Derek grins.

“Fiiine, but I want a tv in my room, and I only want Wolfy McWolferson here to come and scent me if I ask for it.”

“Providing you’re not in medical distress” Phil amends.

“Yes. That. Whatever, can you check me in now Uncle Phil? I’m kinda over today.”

_Uncle Phil?_

Derek quirks an expressive eyebrow, managing to pack all his questions into it.

“Jessica is my brother’s kid” He explains.

“Stop calling me that, I sound like a scullery maid. It’s Jess” she interrupts.

Derek understands now why a new patient has appeared in what was meant to be a booked out month.

He decides he likes Phil niece, and that she and Stiles must never be allowed to meet.

* * *

 

 

He’s expecting the call, when it comes that evening.

“Derek, it’s Phil. Jess isn’t coping too well, she’s asking for you” he says.

“On my way” he replies, throwing on a scrub top and pants and heading out the door.

By the time he arrives at the hospital, Jess is in tears.

“I miss him, even if he was an asshole, and I feel so bad” she wails.

Derek can hear the way her heartbeat is racing as she cries even harder.

She looks up when he enters the room,  still sobbing, and makes a grabby hands motion at him.

“Apparently I don’t get…..to decide what I…….need, my damned…….body does” she says between sobs.

Derek goes over to her, making soothing noises, and engulfs her in a hug.

She inhales deeply.

“Mmmm, you do smell kinda good” she tells him.

“Thanks, I’m glad my alpha stink isn’t too terrible” he says, drawing a weak smile from her.

“I just feel like a crazy person. Uncle Phil says it’s withdrawal.“she sniffs out.

“Scooch over” Derek tells her.

“Why Mr Hale, are you trying to get into my bed? You haven’t even bought me dinner!” she jokes as she moves over to make room for him.

“I’m engaging in unsupervised spooning. It’s quite the scandal” he agrees, and he rolls her to her side and curls up behind her.

Phil comes in then, and frowns at them.

“That won’t do at all, not enough contact. Derek, shirt off, lay down on the bed.”

Derek does as he’s asked.

Once he’s settled shirtless on the bed, Phil tells Jess “You need to start scenting him, sweetheart.”

She wraps herself across Derek so that she has her nose buried in the crook of his neck, where the alpha scent is the richest, and the rest of her is sprawled across his chest.

They lay there for at least half an hour,  Derek rumbling low in his chest, Jess taking in deep lungsful of his scent, until finally her breathing evens out and Derek realises she’s asleep.

He’s humming softly under his breath when Phil comes back in.

He observes the scene before him with a satisfied nod.

Derek whispers “Do you want me to stay the night? Does she need it?”

Phil sighs. “Probably, but I don’t like to ask. I know how busy you’ve been.”

“It’s fine, I can sleep here” Derek responds quietly.

Jess snuggles in closer in her sleep.

“She’s quite something, your niece” Derek observes.

“Oh god yes, she’s my favorite. “

“Knew it” comes a sleepy murmur.

Jess opens one eye and observes her uncle, who asks “feeling better, sweetheart?”

“Mmmhmm. Hate when you’re right, but the snuggling and sniffing helped” she admits.

She looks up at Derek and says “Thanks.”

“No problem. Want me to stay?” he asks.

“Can you? I mean, you don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind” Derek tells her, smiling.

“Good. Cause as much as you’re really not my type, damn you smell good” she says, grinning.

They rearrange themselves so that they’re more comfy, and settle in for what ends up being a surprisingly good night’s sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Jess assures her uncle that she’s fine the next day, and heads home.

Halfway through the day, she ends up back at the hospital, admitting that OK, maybe she’s not as fine as she thought.

Derek makes the time to come and let her scent him until she feels better, with her muttering all the time about what a pain in the ass the whole thing is.

He’s in a delivery though, and can only come and scent her for five minutes at a time until he’s done.

It’s not ideal, and so he suggests that since she obviously needs the contact, and it’s only a little over a month till she’s due, she could just come and stay the nights at his place until the baby’s born, to make life easier.

She agrees happily, and suddenly, for all intents and purposes, Derek has a new housemate.

They establish a sort of a routine over the next three weeks.

He enjoys her company, and she laughs at his jokes, and at him, mocking his HBG status mercilessly.

“I mean, I’m sorry, I just don’t see it. What am I missing?” She asks him yet again.

Derek shrugs. “Hey, don’t ask me. I’m not attracted to you either.”

And it’s true.

There’s not a single spark of romance between the two of them.

There’d been one night when they’d crawled into bed together and she’d smelled particularly alluring, and Derek had thought he’d felt something then, and maybe she felt it too, because she’d leaned in and kissed him softly.

And they’d pulled apart, looked at each other, shrugged, and that was that.

Of course, that doesn’t stop the rumor mill going crazy.

Phil knows perfectly well that there’s nothing going on, but he takes great delight in passing on all the gossip to Derek anyway.

“You’ve rescued a homeless pregnant lady”

“My niece seduced you in a birthing suite. You were helpless against her charms.”

“You’ve kidnapped her, apparently.”

Or his favorite - “You’re the father, and you’re planning a spring wedding.”

Derek snorts at that one.

He’s running on about four hours sleep, they both are. There’d been a late night delivery, a werewolf boy, so he’s wearing the scrubs with cartoon wolf cubs.

This one had been a possessive snuggler, crying every time Derek went to hand him over, and so in the end he’d just climbed on the bed with the parents and all four of them had dozed until the baby had finally gone to sleep properly and Derek was able to hand him to his fathers.

And now its just after 1pm, and Derek’s fading fast.

He puts his head back and closes his eyes, just for a moment, breathing deeply. He really needs some sleep. He decides to try and catch an afternoon nap while nobody’s in labor.

“I’m heading home” he tells Phil, and he’s not really looking where he’s going as he grabs his coffee cup and walks towards the door, which is why he walks straight into one of the most attractive men he’s ever met, and ends up with coffee all down his front.

Derek catches a whiff of something glorious as he collides with the man, like cinnamon and vanilla and fresh cut grass.

And coffee.

Hot, hot coffee, burning him. He doesn’t even think about it as he strips off his top, cursing.

But then he hears a quick intake of breath, and stops to take a decent look at who he’s run into.

And once he starts looking, he can’t stop, because Derek never even knew he had a type, but apparently he does, and apparently it’s tall, dark eyed, shaggy haired men with stubble.

The stranger’s dressed in jeans and a tight t shirt, and has a beanie pulled down over his chestnut hair, but it’s long enough that Derek can see stray waves escaping and curling near his neck.

 

He’s several inches taller than Derek, and solidly muscled, his thick biceps a hint as to what the rest of him must look like.

There’s some intriguing looking ink peeking out from the top of his v neck, and Derek has to shake himself as his mind follows that particular rabbit trail and he finds himself wondering how far down it goes.

And damn, he smells good.

The man is staring back at Derek, unashamedly checking him out and scenting him, and for once Derek finds he doesn’t mind.

Neither of them move for a moment, and then Attractive Man breaks the silence, saying “Uncle Phil here?”

“Yeah” Derek replies, momentarily lost for words, because they’re still standing close, and he can still smell the man, and it’s incredibly distracting.

Phil calls out “Hey, come in ……. Derek, this is Sam, my nephew. He’s Jess’s twin brother.”

The brother has eyes of hazel that have a spark of mischief to them, and Derek can see the similarities to his sister in the man’s face.

But unlike with Jess, there’s a definite attraction.

“Derek? So, you’re my sister’s cuddle buddy huh?” the man asks, smiling.

“Yep, letting her snuggle me for the good of her health” Derek replies, smiling back.

“Lucky girl.” Man comments absently.

“Hey, you two aren’t….”he makes a vague gesture.

“What? Oh no, not at all, I’m not her type” Derek says quickly.

“Really?” the man looks incredulous.

Derek shrugs.

“She’s not mine either. Destined to be just friends, I guess.”

They’re still standing together by the doorway, and Derek finds himself moving slightly closer.

Sam doesn’t move away.

“I’d think you’d be everyone’s type” Sam says with a wink.

And Derek, who doesn’t have time to date, and who only flirts a little for fun, and is happily single, arches a brow and asks “Your type, maybe?”

“Definitely” Sam agrees, licking his lips.

There’s the sound of a throat clearing behind them, and they see that one of the nurses is waiting patiently to get into the office.

Phil looks at the two of them and gives an amused snort.

“Stop blocking traffic, you two. Sam, this poor man’s been up half the night and now you’ve spilled his coffee. Why don’t you take him out and replace it?” he suggests with a twinkle in his eye.

“We could do that” Sam agrees. “If you want?”

“I want” replies Derek. “I really, really want.”

“Derek!” Phil calls out.

Derek turns in time to catch the bundle of cloth heading his way. It’s the spare set of scrubs they always keep in the office for emergencies.

“Put a damn shirt on, you’ll give the cafeteria staff palpitations” Phil tells him, grinning.

* * *

 

 

Over coffee, Derek  finds out that Sam is just as sarcastic and quick witted as his sister, and he manages to make Derek blush more than once with his frank appreciation of his looks.

“I mean, how can she not see it? The woman’s obviously blind. She said she had an alpha helping her when I saw her last week, but she never mentioned any of this” Sam says, gesturing helplessly at Derek’s…everything.

Derek shrugs.

A thought occurs to him then.

“When did you see her last week?”

“Thursday, we had dinner. Why?”

Thursday was the day that Derek had thought Jess smelt good. It makes sense now.

“No reason” he says, just as his phone starts ringing.

It’s Jess, so of course he answers.

“Is everything ok?” he asks immediately.

“ARE YOU ON A DATE WITH MY BROTHER?” she demands excitedly.

“Well, it depends. Is coffee a date? And how do you even know that?” he asks.

“Uncle Phil texted me. Oh my god, you two are a perfect match!“

“I’m hanging up now, because apparently I’m on a date” Derek tells her, and he does.

Sam laughs delightedly, and says "Just to be clear, I'm _definitely_ counting this as a date."

When Sam’s phone rings a second later, they ignore it.

Then Derek’s text alerts start going crazy. Message after message after message comes through, until in the end Sam advises him “Just answer them man, she’s relentless.”

Derek opens his phone to find a series of photos attached.

Sam shirtless, wearing a fireman’s helmet.

Sam in a suit and tie.

Sam reclining semi naked on a day bed while a blonde woman feeds him grapes.

Sam wearing nothing but boxer briefs.

And then a text.

**_Ask him what he does for a living._ **

Derek shows his phone to Sam, who groans.

“Dammit. She makes such a big deal of it.”

Derek just waits.

“I do fashion photo shoots.”

“You’re a model” Derek corrects him.

“Fine, I’m a model. I just hate saying it, it sounds so damned vain.”

Derek leans forwards on the table on both elbows then,  looking Sam in the eye, and saying with a completely straight face “ _Have you ever thought that maybe there’s more to life than being really really ridiculously good looking?”_

And he pouts.

Sam just stares for a moment.

“You did not just quote Zoolander at me.”

“Fraid so.” Derek grins.

Sam laughs again then, and it’s deep and rich and Derek thinks he could listen to it forever.

Except that he really does need to go home and sleep at some stage.

He catches himself yawning and Sam is instantly apologetic for keeping him from his bed.

“It’s fine” Derek tells him. “I’ll only get the third degree if I go home now anyway, your sister will be waiting to pounce.”

“Hmm. True” Sam says.

He gets a mischievous look on his face as he says “Wanna really mess with her? Text her and tell her you’re going to sleep at my place. I’ve got a spare room” he hastens to add.

“Oh, that’s evil. Let’s do it” Derek says, grinning wildly.

He texts Jess.

**_House all yours. Sleeping over at Sams_ **

He gets a message back immediately.

**TMI  - that’s my brother! EW!!**

They high five each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam’s spare room is pretty decent, and Derek thanks him once again for a quiet place to sleep.

“Oh, it’s my pleasure, trust me” Sam tells him.

“Want me to tuck you in?” he asks hopefully.

Derek yawns widely, and Sam amends “Or maybe just a goodnight kiss?”

He pulls Derek towards him and claims his mouth, kissing him passionately.

Derek kisses him right back, and by the time they pull apart, they’re both panting and hard.

Derek groans, and says “How the hell am I meant to sleep _now_?”

Sam gives him a satisfied smirk.

“I’ll still be here when you wake up. Just waiting around, being really ridiculously good looking. And if you’re up for it, I’d like to see what else is under those scrubs, and then climb you like a tree.”

“If you want” he adds.

Derek’s smiles his megawatt smile as he answers  “Oh, I want.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, as Derek lies in Sam’s arms, in Sam’s bed, surrounded by Sam’s scent, and messy with Sam’s slick, it occurs to him to ask “Hey, how long till your heat?”

Sams hums sleepily. “Um, couple months, why?”

“Got plenty of time to court you properly, then.” Derek tells him, smiling at the thought.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek doesn't date, and Derek doesn't just fall into bed with people he's just met.  
> Except Sam...Sam's different.

It’s his phone ringing that drags Derek back to consciousness, and he’s aware of three things immediately.

It’s the middle of the night.

He’s still in Sam’s bed and in Sam’s arms.

He’d quite like to stay there forever.

But the phone keeps ringing, so he answers, and it’s Phil telling him he’s needed for a delivery, so he reluctantly extracts himself from Sam’s grasp and slides quietly out of bed.

He’s dressing when he hears “Oh I see, fuck the omega and run, huh?”

He turns to face Sam, who’s propped up on one elbow.

“Trust me, if I could I’d still be in bed” Derek tells him ruefully.

Sam clicks on the bedside lamp so that Derek can see he’s grinning.

“Yeah, I kinda got that. I was just teasing. Baby time?” he asks.

“Baby time” Derek agrees.

He’s lacing up his shoes when Sam says easily “And you’ll come back here afterwards yeah? And we can talk? And maybe spoon a little more? And maybe do other things?”

Derek sighs.

“There’s nothing I’d like better than to come back here and fool around some more, but I need to go home and let your sister scent me first.”

He pauses.

“Jesus, that’s such a weird sentence.”

Sam laughs loudly, and Derek thinks once again that it’s a sound he could listen to forever.

“After you’ve done that, then. I’ll be waiting” Sam tells him.

And he climbs out of the bed, still naked, still gorgeous, and wraps his arms around Derek and kisses him deeply.

Derek groans.

“Stop it, or we’ll end up back in bed and this poor omega won’t have a support person for her birth.”

Sam pulls away reluctantly, and Derek manages to make it out the door.

As he drives to the hospital, he shakes his head.

Derek doesn’t date, and he certainly doesn’t just jump into bed with people within hours of meeting them. It’s not that he thinks there’s anything wrong with a casual hook up, it’s just not how he’s wired.

But Sam?

Sam has somehow bypassed all Derek’s reservations, and when Derek had heard that Sam wanted to climb him like a tree, he’d taken him to bed eagerly.

There’s just something about Sam.

The normal rules don’t apply, apparently.

He smiles to himself, not regretting his actions one bit, and even as he drives away he’s counting down the minutes until he can get back.

And the gods are smiling on him, because it’s far and away one of the easiest deliveries he’s had in the year he’s been doing this, and afterwards Phil sends him packing, saying “I know you’ve got places you’d rather be.”

Derek blushes a little, but he doesn’t argue, just heads home to scent Jess, and then hopefully her twin brother.

 

* * *

 

“About time. Get into bed” Jess huffs as he sneaks into the bedroom.

‘Sorry, late night delivery” Derek says as he slides in beside her, raising his arm so she can slide under and snuggle the way she likes.

She curls up contentedly, like an oversized cat, and hums.

After a minute though, she pulls back and looks at him appraisingly.

“Derek Hale, you got laid” she says.

He just smiles widely at her and says nothing.

She settles back against him, and after a minute, says “Good. Makes you smell even better. You should do it more often.”

Derek chuffs out a soft laugh and tells her “I plan to.”

Jess drifts off to sleep pretty quickly after that, and Derek lays awake in the dark next to her.

He can’t seem to stop smiling, and that’s just fine by him.

He sleeps for a couple of hours, but wakes early.

He decides that 6am’s a decent enough hour to go back to Sam’s. If he’s lucky, he’ll still be in bed.

He’s dressing when he hears Jess say “He doesn’t do this, you know.”

He turns to her and says “Neither do I, normally.”

“No, you don’t get it. Sam doesn’t do this like, ever. He doesn’t even date, let alone take someone home. He must really like you.”

“I hope so. I really like him” Derek says, smiling softly.

 

* * *

 

He knocks softly on the door when he arrives, and is rewarded with the sight of a sleepy, tousled shirtless Sam answering the door with a mile wide smile. He looks positively breathtaking.

“Baby arrive OK?” is the first thing he asks, and Derek’s strangely touched by that.

“Went off without a hitch” he confirms, and damn it, why can’t he stop smiling?

“C’mere, baby whisperer” Sam says as he opens the door properly to let him in. He pads lazily back into his apartment and Derek follows, enjoying the view of his naked torso immensely.

Sam doesn’t lead them straight to the bedroom but instead heads for the kitchen and the coffee machine.

He holds a cup up to Derek in silent enquiry, and Derek nods vigorously, saying “God, yes.”

Once they’re both holding full mugs, Sam breaks the silence.

“So, courting huh?”

Derek does remember saying something about that as he was going to sleep, now that he mentions it.

“If you want?” he offers shyly.

“Nah, man. Waste of time and energy. Can we just take it as read that you’ll fuck my brains out next heat and pretend we did the whole thing?” Sam asks.

Derek hesitates.

It’s certainly tempting.

But then he sighs and tells Sam “I’d love to, but I’m the Alpha of my pack. There are certain things I have to be seen to do properly, and this is one of them.”

“Pack Alpha. So, that answers my next question. You _are_ a Were” Sam confirms.

“Is that a problem?” Derek asks, brow furrowed.

“Is finding out that the incredibly attractive man that I’ve just met _also_ has supernatural strength a problem for me? Hell, no. I …uh… kinda always wanted to date a werewolf” Sam tells him with a big easy grin.

Derek lets out a tiny sigh of relief.

Sam explains further.

“I’m tall, especially for an omega. And I have some muscle. But that doesn’t mean part of me doesn’t crave an alpha who’s stronger than me, who can pin me down and manhandle me. So I’ve always thought that for me, a Were would be perfect. And last night, you were. Perfect, I mean.”

Derek’s wolf perks up at that.

He saw the way Sam reacted when he flipped him over effortlessly and threw him down onto the mattress last night.

And he won't lie, he'd absolutely loved manhandling him.

He gives a deliciously filthy grin.

“I’m pretty sure I can pin you down as often as you want” he says, waggling his eyebrows.

“But please, let me court you first. I promise it won’t be over the top.”

Sam looks unconvinced, saying “But chaperones, really? Because y’know, horse, stable door, bolted.”

“Three chaperoned dates, done and dusted, I promise” Derek tells him earnestly.

He really hadn’t expected so much resistance, to be honest.

“There are a couple of other things we need to talk about as well, though” Sam says.

“My schedule’s pretty all over the place, and I travel for my job. Is that going to be an issue?” he asks.

Derek snorts.

“You’re talking to a man who regularly gets up at 3 am because of babies” he reminds him.

“OK, cool, that’s cool” Sam says, before taking a deep breath and asking “Is it a problem for you, what I do? You won’t get jealous if you see pictures of me with other alphas with my shirt off? Or in my underwear? ”

“As long as you don’t get jealous of me letting pregnant omegas sniff me and my taking my shirt off for wolf babies” Derek says, grinning.

Sam grins back.

“So basically, we’re a couple of guys who both work a fucked up schedule and get half naked in front of strangers. Perfect. You know what? Yes, you can court me. You’ll have to do the whole ask the alpha thing with Uncle Phil, since my dad’s passed,  but I don’t see him saying no, do you?”

Derek thinks of the way Phil had sent him packing earlier and says “Let me call him now.”

But Sam grabs his wrist as he pulls his phone out, saying “How about you call him…later.”

Derek’s confused.

“I thought you agreed ?” he asks.

Sam takes the phone from him and puts in on the counter top.

“Oh I do, but a couple of things. One, it’s six thirty a.m.  Two, if you ask him and he says yes, the chaperone thing comes into play.”

He drags Derek closer and kisses him before saying “If we don’t ask yet, we don’t need a chaperone….” and walking them slowly towards the bedroom, kissing and nuzzling Derek all the way there.

“Hmmm. It is very early. I’ll call him later, like maybe tonight…” Derek agrees, even as Sam’s hands are snaking under his t shirt and pulling it off him.

Derek doesn’t get called in till four o’clock that afternoon, and he leaves Sam lying sleepy and sated in his bed, and Sam makes him promise that this will be the quickest courtship ever, and that after it’s over Derek will pin him down and fuck him stupid.

Derek promises, and asks Phil that afternoon, once the twins have been successfully delivered.

Phil’s mouth falls open in shock.

“Sam agreed to be courted? Sam? Really? Derek, Sam doesn’t even date! He _never_ dates!”

Derek thinks he must be missing something, because people keep saying that.

Phil does give him permission though.

* * *

 

 

 Their first date is for coffee, fittingly enough.

Sam’s in town for a week before he has to fly out, so they arrange it for the next morning.

Derek calls Peter to ask him to chaperone, and Peter agrees happily, but tells him that if he thinks he can stop Stiles from coming along, he’s sadly mistaken.

So Derek and Peter and Stiles and Delilah wait for Sam to arrive, and Derek passes the time blowing raspberries on the baby’s belly and generally just talking nonsense to her as she giggles and babbles and pokes at his face with her chubby fingers.

She really is besotted with him, and he with her.

Suddenly, Stiles stiffens next to him and hisses “Holy shit, that’s Sam Evans!”

Derek looks up and waves at Sam.

“Yep” he agrees.

“No, Derek, that’s _Sam Evans._ ”

Derek looks at him curiously as Sam approaches.

“Why is he coming over here?” Stiles is almost hyperventilating now.

“That’s my date” Derek explains patiently, and really, why is Stiles over reacting so?

“Derek Hale, are you telling me you’re dating _the Sam Evans_?” Stiles screeches, just as Sam slides into the seat next to Derek.

There’s a moment of silence before Peter clears his throat, saying ”Perhaps introductions are in order, nephew?”

Sam looks slightly embarrassed. “Hi. I’m Sam” he says, offering his hand to Peter.

Peter takes it and shakes, introducing himself and Stiles, who is, for once in his life, speechless.

He’s just staring, openmouthed.

“It’s really you” he breathes out.

Derek finally asks “OK, am I missing something here?”

Stiles turns to him and says “How can you not know? Sam Evans, supermodel?  Hottest omega model in forever? World famous, cover of GQ? Is any of this ringing any bells for you?”

Derek shakes his head.

Sam’s blushing, and saying “Honestly, it sounds impressive, but it’s really not. I just wear what they tell me and pull faces for the camera.”

Stiles squawks in disbelief.

“Really? You’re telling me that million dollar campaign for Armani was just ‘pulling faces for the camera?’ Jesus Christ, I’m having coffee with a supermodel and he tells me it’s just pulling faces for the camera” he mutters to himself.

Derek intervenes then, smiling at Sam and saying “I did think you were unfairly attractive. Apparently I’m not the only one.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, baby whisperer” replies Sam, and leans over and gives Derek a chaste peck on the cheek.

Derek considers him for a moment and asks “So, that’s why you don’t date? Because of the fame thing?”

“That’s why I don’t date. Because of the fame thing” Sam confirms.

“But you’re dating me” Derek observes.

“You’re different. I don’t know why” Sam replies, softly running a finger down Derek’s jawline.

They stay like that for a moment, just looking at each other and smiling softly, until the spell is broken by the waitress coming to take their order.

Once they’ve ordered, Sam asks” Now where’s my courting gift? The sooner we get these stupid dates over with, the sooner we can get back to having unsupervised fun.”

Derek pulls out the small parcel he’d brought with him and presents it with a flourish.

Sam opens the box and sees…..a business card for D Hale, Birthing Partner.

He takes it out and looks at it quizzically. He turns it over, and on the back, there’s a number written in pen.

 “It’s my private number. Hadn’t gotten round to giving it to you” Derek shrugs.

Sam absolutely beams at him.

“Thank you alpha, I’m sure I’ll use it often” he says, grinning.

And he does.

Before their coffee date is even over, he’s sent Derek a selfie of himself beaming at the camera, trademark beanie firmly in place.

Derek saves it as his lock screen, grinning like a fool.

 

* * *

 

Their date is cut short by Derek’s phone going off with a patient in labor.

He grimaces at Sam, saying “See? I’m at the mercy of the infants.”

Sam sighs, and tells him, “I had a good time, for a supervised date. When can we do it again?”

“Tonight?” Derek asks hopefully. “Come to mine for dinner, then Jess can chaperone. As long as this baby cooperates” he adds.

They agree on a time, and Derek heads off to welcome another infant into the world, leaving Sam at the mercy of Stiles and Peter.

Stiles peppers Sam with questions about the modelling world. The two of them get along surprisingly well, once Stiles recovers from his initial shock. They share the same irreverent sense of humor, and Sam has Stiles howling with laughter as he tells him about some of the more outlandish creations he’s had to wear, and runway disasters, and the terrible hotels he stays in when he travels.

Peter just lets them chat while he plays with Delilah, until finally she starts to get crabby and tired, and they’re forced to call it a day.

“You really remind me of my sister” Sam tells Stiles as they’re leaving.

“You two should meet.”

 

* * *

 

Jess watches with interest as Derek cooks up a storm, saying “you know he won’t eat half of this stuff , right? Model.”

“He mightn’t, but I will, and I know for sure you will” Derek responds, and Jess has to concede that he has a fair point. Derek’s a good cook, and the house is filled with the smell of slowly roasting meat.

By the time Sam arrives, Derek’s changed into a deep green button down that matches his eyes, and a pair of deliciously tight jeans.

Sam’s wearing dress slacks and a dark blue shirt, and well, Derek’s not sure who designed it, but it sure as hell isn’t from Target. He's even foregone the beanie and styled his hair, and Derek gets a glimpse of exactly why he’s so successful as a model.

Sam gives Derek a quick kiss at the door, before Jess waddles over and drags him inside.

“Yo dog!” Jess says in greeting.

“Yo dog!” Sam parrots back, and envelopes her in a bear hug.

Derek raises a brow.

Sam sets his sister down then, looking her over, placing a hand gently on her belly and saying "So glad you left that dickwad. You look a hundred times better than last time I was home.”

She smiles at her brother, and nudges him gently. “You’re not here to see me, Sam. Give your suitor a proper hello” she says, walking away.

Sam and Derek need no encouragement, and kiss each other as though it’s been days, and not hours, since they’ve seen each other.

And they have dinner, and watching Jess and Sam together, Derek’s struck by exactly how similar they are, and by how much he genuinely likes both of them.

It’s not a late night, because Jess is falling asleep on the couch between them. Derek gives Sam a courting gift of a leather wrist cuff. It’s sleek and soft and gorgeous, and Sam puts it on immediately, grinning.

He kisses Derek and whispers “I’m gonna go, before we wake sleeping beauty. Can we do something tomorrow and be done with this?”

Derek nods, and Sam slips out the door.

Derek finds himself missing him already.

 

* * *

 

Their third date is the Evans and Hale birthing rooms, where Derek talks Jess through her labor while Sam paces in the waiting room.

Jess is stroppy and difficult and argumentative, and Derek really didn’t expect anything different. But at the end of it all, she has a healthy baby boy.

Sam oohs and aahs over his nephew, and when he sees Derek watching him with a gentle smile, he tells him “This is incredible, man. I see why you do it”

And when Derek comes near, he whispers in his ear “A nephew is a courting gift, right? Can we call this a date?”

“Yes” Derek decides suddenly. ”Courting’s a done deal.”

He turns to Phil, who’s holding his great-niece, and says “Phil? OK by you?”

“Absolutely. Now out of here, both of you, Jess needs to rest.”

Sam doesn’t even get as far as the car park before he reaches out and links hands with Derek, saying so….your place or mine?”

They go to Sam’s.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek thought that whirlwind romances were the thing of fantasies, like those cheesy novels that Peter has hundreds of, yet here he is, being swept off his feet by hazel eyes and tousled chestnut hair, and he can’t even pretend that he minds.  
> When did beanies even get sexy, he wonders to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this, but I'm a small child at heart and have no impulse control. Have some Sam/Derek sexytimes.

“So, how long before you need to get back to work?” Sam asks as they drive to his place.

“Actually, I’m not booked with anyone who’s due for a week” Derek tells him. “The only one we were waiting on was Jess.”

It’s like that sometimes -  a flood of births, and then, nothing for a week or ten days. Derek doesn’t pretend to understand it, he just knows that right now, he’s extremely grateful for it.

“I don’t fly out till Friday” Sam muses.

“Let’s go dark for a couple of days” he suggests.

Derek quirks a brow.

“Lock out the world” Sam clarifies. “No phone calls, no going out, just you and me, getting to know each other.”

Derek considers it.

“I need to be available if Phil calls me, but otherwise? That sounds like the best idea I’ve heard in a long time” he says sincerely.

So Derek fires off a couple of texts to the pack, saying he’s out of phone range for a few days, and one to Phil saying he’s available if it’s urgent, but otherwise he’s out for the rest of the week.

And even as he sends the messages, he feels more relaxed, and he’s excited at the thought of spending some time together with this man who he’s met and bedded and courted, all inside the space of a week.

Derek thought that whirlwind romances were the thing of fantasies, like those cheesy novels that Peter has hundreds of, yet here he is, being swept off his feet by hazel eyes and tousled chestnut hair, and he can’t even pretend that he minds.

“OK, done” he tells Sam. “I’m all yours till Thursday.”

Sam looks delighted.

He parks at the store, telling Derek “Just wanna pick up a few things real quick, so we don’t have to leave the house.”

He grabs his beanie and jams it firmly on his head before getting out of the car.

He sees Derek looking, and explains “It keeps me from getting noticed as much. Apparently the hair's the giveaway.”

Derek had seen Stiles’ reaction, so he kind of gets it, but he asks “You get recognized often when you’re out?”

Sam shrugs.

“Not so much here, because I grew up here and people know me, so it’s not a big deal, but sometimes? Yeah.”

When did beanies suddenly become sexy, Derek wonders absently.

And sure enough, as they’re pushing the cart round the store, Sam gets a couple of stares, and Derek hears a whisper of “- Evans. It is! Take a picture!”

He turns to find who the voices belong to and sees a couple of teenage girls giggling and pointing.

“So, do you just ignore it, or what?”he murmurs quietly to Sam.

“Depends” Sam whispers back. “For kids like that? I tend to do this”

And he leaves Derek with the cart and walks over to the girls, pulling off the beanie and running his fingers through his hair as he goes. They freeze up as he approaches, but he pulls out his widest smile, saying “Hey ladies, can I help you?”

One of them squeaks out “Is it really you?”

“Last time I checked” Sam grins.

And the girl takes a deep breath and asks “canwehaveaselfieandahugpleaseSam?” all in a rush.

“Sure you can” he agrees easily, and he wraps his long arms around her and hugs her tightly.

OK, thinks Derek, this must be a thing.

He can see why, if he’s honest.

Sam gives amazing hugs. It feels like you’re the only thing in his world right then, and he’s never going to let you go.

Maybe Derek’s a little biased.

Sam finally lets the teen go, and he poses for a few photos, and they thank him profusely.

The whole thing’s taken maybe three minutes, but Derek has no doubt that those girls will relive every second of it with their friends for weeks to come.

Sam comes back over, donning the beanie once again, and goes back to filling their cart, although he does it a little more quickly than before.

“That was nice of you” Derek comments.

“I don’t mind, when it’s someone like that, they’re just fans.” Sam tells him.

“The paparrazi though, they can go fuck themselves.”

Derek sees the set of Sam’s jaw, and realises he’s serious.

“Sam, how well known are you, exactly?”

Sam grimaces.

“It’s stupid. I mean, I’m literally just a pretty face. People just over react.”

He goes a little tense, and Derek can see that this is a touchy subject.

So he teases him a little, saying “It’s not just your face, pretty boy. Your ass is kinda hot as well.”

He slaps said ass lightly as he speaks, and Sam lets out a noise of indignation.

“Only kinda?”

They escape the store and head back to Sam’s and it takes all of Derek’s self-control to wait until they’ve unloaded the groceries to press Sam against the wall and kiss him thoroughly.

Sam presses his tongue into Derek’s mouth, moaning as he does so, and Derek responds in kind, running his own tongue over Sam’s teeth and exploring his mouth hungrily.

He breaks away, breathless, with the taste of Sam in his mouth and the scent of Sam in his nostrils and the sound of Sam moaning in his ears.

He’s drowning in Sam.

It’s glorious.

Sam obviously feels the same, because he’s staring at Derek like he’s some new and wondrous thing, like it’s their first time together.

Derek leans forwards and starts to kiss at Sam’s neck, before Sam pulls away and stops him, breath hitching.

“I….uh….this is gonna sound dumb, OK?  But you can’t mark me. I’m shooting on Saturday, and love bites are a no go.”

“Fine, no love bites” Derek agrees, desperate to get back to what they were doing.

“You don’t mind?” Sam asks, as if he’d expected some kind of argument.

Derek shrugs.

“There’s a lot we can do that won’t leave marks” he says, licking his lips.

“Yes. Yes there is” Sam breathes out, and pulls Derek back in for another filthy kiss.

Suddenly Sam pulls away again, panting, saying “One more thing”

He catches his breath a little and says “Werewolf, yeah? “

Derek nods, mystified as to where this is going.

“And you’ve had the shot?” he asks, referring to the contraceptive injection alphas can have.

Derek nods again.

“In that case, want you in me bare. Never done it without a condom before, but I want that with you. I mean, if that’s OK with you” Sam says, looking hopeful.

 Derek seriously considers fucking Sam up against the wall right then and there.

But he remembers what Sam had said about being manhandled, so he growls out “Fuck, yes”, picks Sam up and throws him over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift, and carries him off to the bedroom.

Sam laughs the whole way there, deep and rich and addictive, and Derek makes a mental note to make Sam laugh a lot more often, because it’s sexy as fuck.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek’s slept with people before, OK?

 And he’s enjoyed it, but it’s not something he’s ever craved.

Not like this.

And he’s been in relationships before, although none of them were particularly stellar.

But he’s never felt anything like the driving want Sam evokes in him.

I mean, granted, the man’s a walking work of art, but that’s not it.

It’s his…everything.

His scent. His laugh. His smile. His quick wit. His openness. His shameless desire for Derek.

It all adds up to an irresistible package, and Derek can’t get enough.

He lowers a still laughing Sam to the bed and asks him “How attached are you to that shirt?”

“Not particularly” Sam replies, and Derek grins and rips it off him.

“Oh, fuck. Don’t much care for these pants, either” Sam tells him, wide eyed.

Derek flicks out a claw and slices the fabric, pulling the tattered remains away.

One more flick of his claw and the underwear’s done for as well.

Sam’s lying there, naked except for his beanie, and Derek snatches it off him and throws it across the room, before stripping quickly so they’re both naked.

Sam groans at the sight.

Derek approaches the bed with a predatory grin.

“Promised you I’d pin you down and fuck you stupid. Still want that?”

Sam nods eagerly.

“So damn much.”

Derek can smell Sam’s arousal, and the sweet scent fuels his own desire further. He slides one hand between Sam’s legs, and finds him dripping wet.

“I could slide right in there, right now, you’re so ready” he marvels.

Sam nods again, even more vigorously.

“You could. You could fuck me really hard, too. I’m a big boy, I can take it.”

”Yeah, you can” Derek agrees.

And Sam looks at him with those big brown eyes, and whispers “Please, alpha?”

Derek thinks that nobody on earth could say no to that face.

Certainly not him.

He slips two fingers inside of Sam, gathering the slick that’s pooled there, and spreading it around the head of his cock.

“You really want this hard and fast, huh?” he checks.

Sam looks him in the eye and enunciates carefully  ” _Pin me down, and fuck me hard.”_

Derek grabs his wrists and pins them over his head, and cover’s Sam’s body with his own, and drives his hips forward, slamming into the waiting heat.

Sam makes a sound like he’s been punched, and Derek stills, but when he looks down at Sam’s face, he sees nothing but want there.

“Yeah, good, like that” Sam breathes.

Derek does exactly what Sam requested. He holds him in place, and fucks into him with solid, forceful thrusts, and Sam makes the most fantastic noises of sheer pleasure, grunting each time Derek drives home.

The sensation of being inside Sam without a condom is overwhelming, and Derek loses himself in it completely, chasing his pleasure mindlessly as he thrusts and thrusts and thrusts, and Sam clenches and pulses and leaks around him. Derek’s breath is coming in short pants as he get closer and closer to climax, and he ruts in harder to Sam’s cries of “Oh fuck, yes!”

He still has Sam pinned to the mattress, and his head is thrown back in sheer pleasure, his neck long and tempting, and Jesus, Derek just really wants to bite him there.

But he remembers what Sam had said, and settles for licking a stripe up his neck and over his scent glands as he finally, finally comes.

It feels so different, feeling his seed released into flesh instead of latex, and Derek moans his release loudly, his cries mixing with those of Sam as he reaches his own peak.

He can see bright colors, and he thinks he hears a planet exploding somewhere in the distance.

Sam’s channel is still clenching rhythmically around him as Sam continues to spasm and shake his way through his orgasm, and fuck.

Derek can never wear a condom again, now.

Sam seems to agree, as his body finally settles and stops shaking.

“Holy fuck. That was…wow” he says, still breathing heavily.

“Uh huh” is the best that Derek can manage.

They lay there together, gathering themselves, till finally Derek rolls off to one side, groaning with the effort of moving.

“So, naked dick is my favorite dick now” Sam tells him, a satisfied look on his face.

“Same” Derek agrees.

Sam props himself up on his elbows, reaches across into the bedside drawers, and pulls out the box of condoms there.

He looks at them consideringly, before throwing them with unerring accuracy into the bin.

Derek snorts.

Sam shrugs, and tells him “Well hey, I’m only fucking you from now on, obviously. What the hell would I need those for?”

Derek’s brain does a tiny happy dance at those words.

His mouth manages to come out with “You’re mine.”

Sam sighs.

“Yeah, I guess I am. Is that OK? I mean, damn, this is fast, but I can’t help it. You do things to me.”

“You like it when I do things to you” Derek replies sleepily.

Sam looks at him and sees that his eyes are drifting closed, and decides that it’s nap time now, and it can be talking time later.

* * *

 

When they wake, Sam’s laying with his long limbs spread wide, his broad frame taking up most of the bed. Derek shoves him over a little so he can cuddle up behind him, asking “How tall are you, anyway?”

“Six four. You?”

“A little over Six” Derek tells him, getting comfy.

He lays there for a minute, sighing with the pleasure of being able to just relax without anywhere to be.

“I like this going dark thing” he tells Sam, idly running his hands over his chest and tattoo.

It turned out to be a wolf howling at the moon, much to Derek’s amusement.

“Hmmm. It’s a good way to recharge. It’s exhausting sometimes, people always watching you.”

Derek’s brow furrows.

“Is that actually a thing?”

Sam sighs, and turns to face Derek.

“OK, full disclosure. I’m….pretty popular. Odds are that someone’s going to take our picture together and then they’ll be all over you too. I hope that’s not a deal breaker for you, because I really like you. Far more than I thought I’d ever like someone.”

“Sam, define pretty popular for me?”

Sam mumbles something, and of course Derek’s Were hearing catches it.

“Male model of the year? Really?”

Sam rolls his eyes.

“I know right? It’s such a stupid industry, and I honestly only do it because I have fun and they pay me like, major bank for sitting there looking pretty. And suddenly I’m  getting noticed, and they’ve started giving me awards, and now I’m apparently the face everyone wants, and it’s ridiculous, really.

But it is what it is, and I still actually enjoy what I do, so I live with it. But I know it’s a lot if you aren’t used to it, so I’ll understand if you don’t want to get sucked into all that bullshit. I mean, I’ll be miserable, but I’ll understand.”

It’s the most Derek’s heard Sam say on the subject.

He sits up in bed and pulls Sam up with him and turns so he’s facing him.

“Sam, I don’t care. I want to be with you. A few photographers aren’t going to bother me. I’ll just give them my murderface.”

He puts on his most menacing glare then, and lets his eyes glow and his fangs drop, and growls a little.

Sam stares at him, openmouthed.

“That’s …actually a little scary” he admits.

Derek shifts back and grins. “I know. Door to door salespeople hate me.”

Sam barks out a startled laugh then, saying “You do _not_ use that face on salespeople.”

Derek smiles even wider.

“You fucking do. Oh my god, you actually do.”

Sam starts laughing properly then, and Derek joins him, telling him about the first  poor woman who’d  persisted in coming to his door to tell him about Jesus, and how he’d finally answered the door fully shifted in an effort to get rid of her, and she’d run screaming down the street, dropping her leaflets as she went.

When they finally slow down to just giggling, Sam leans in and kisses Derek softly.

“So, you’re not gonna ditch me because of the fame thing?”

“Nope. Not gonna ditch you at all” Derek says without thinking.

Sam’s answering smile could light up a stadium.

He goes back to kissing Derek, and they end up sprawled across the bed, and their hands start to roam, and Derek can feel Sam growing hard against him, and he runs a hand over his erection, stroking gently.

Sam arches into the touch, before stopping kissing Derek long enough to ask “Hey, make love to me?”

“I think I can do that” Derek replies softly.

“No, I mean like, soft and slow and like we have all day?” Sam clarifies.

Derek whispers in his ear “We _do_ have all day, Sam”

And then he proceeds to take him apart and tease him until he’s begging, and they make sweet,soft, slow love for what feels like weeks, rolling their hips in sync as Sam climbs on top and lazily takes his pleasure, and Derek actually has to stop and take a deep breath twice to keep control of himself.

Once is when he sees that long damned neck, begging for a bite mark on it.

And once is afterwards, when his words threaten to get away from him.

He manages to rein it back in, and ends up saying “I love being with you.”

It’s as close as he can get without saying the other thing, because it’s too soon for that.

He knows it’s true, and he feels it in the very core of him, but you can’t just say that after only knowing someone a week.

Apparently Sam doesn’t agree.

“Hey, baby whisperer, I think I love you” he says casually, and kisses Derek’s cheek.

Derek just gives up then. 

“Love you too, pretty boy” he says, and kisses Sam back.

“Yeah, you do.” Sam grins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, man, you have no idea” Stiles says, and settles in to tell Jess the whole glorious tale of Delilah’s conception and birth.  
> Within minutes the two are ganging up on Phil about his terrible bedside manner, and Stiles is recounting the tale of how he threatened to shove a probe up his ass, reducing Jess to tears of laughter.  
> Derek observes the two of them, and murmurs to Sam “We’re going to regret ever introducing those two, aren’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, you've all been asking for it.  
> Stiles and Jess meet. It goes exactly as expected.

Sam and Derek don’t actually spend the whole three days having sex.

They do have a lot of sex, sure, but they also talk about their lives, and their families, and Derek’s pack.

Derek learns that Sam and Jess’s  parents were in a car accident a few years back, and since then Phil and his wife have been their family. Jess will go home to them with her new son when she’s ready, and Phil’s wife  Linda can’t wait.

He learns that Sam got into modelling as a result of a dare to enter a contest. He sent in a series of completely stupid photos with wide eyes and exaggerated expressions, and he didn’t win the contest, but they signed him anyway.

He says it beats having a real job.

Derek tells him about Peter and Stiles and their surprise romance and unexpected baby, and how that led to him doing what he does now.

He tells him about being a pack Alpha and some of what that entails.

Sam asks him questions about being a Were, fascinated.

Derek discovers that Sam’s terribly sensitive and he can make him howl with laughter by holding him down and tickling him.

He uses this knowledge to his advantage, and Sam tells him he’s evil, and see if he’ll put out for him after this.

(He does, though.)

They spend three days talking and joking  and making love and just being together, and every so often Derek will just stop what he’s doing, and say softly “Hey, pretty boy. Love you.”

And Sam will beam at him and say “Love you too, baby guy.”

* * *

 

Thursday comes way too fast, and brings with it the exact sort of shit storm that Sam had been trying to warn Derek about.

It starts with Sam’s phone buzzing mid-morning.

It’s Phil.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, every damn time” Derek hears Sam saying.

He emerges from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and gives him a questioning look.

Sam hangs up and turns to him. “That was Phil. Apparently I’m pregnant again.”

Derek freezes.

“Sam, what the hell are you talking about?” he demands.

“It’s TMZ. Every time I go and see Phil, they report that I’m pregnant, or trying to get pregnant, or trying to end a pregnancy. I think we’ve clocked it at nine reported pregnancies so far. Just ignore it.”

Derek pulls up the internet on his phone and does a search on Sam, and yep, there it is.

“Top model’s baby bump?” the headline reads, with a photo of Sam walking out of the coffee shop where they’d had their date. There’s a red circle around his abdomen, and an arrow pointing to what, as far as Derek can tell, is a wrinkle in his t shirt.

But there’s another photo, and it pulls him up short.

Sam’s smiling, and looking at Derek, and holding his business card.

“Nothing but the best for Baby Evans – model consults with top notch birthing coach” says the byline.

As he scrolls further down the page, all the stories are variations on a theme – is Sam Evans pregnant?

“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry Sam. And being seen with me hasn’t helped.”

Sam just shrugs, seemingly not bothered.

“I’m out of the country for the next week, so they’ll forget by the time I’m back. Trust me.”

‘But it’s still not right’ Derek grumbles.  “How the hell do they even know that you’ve been to see Phil?”

“Oh that - it’s our old reliable friend, _a trusted source_ ”  Sam tells him.

Derek growls a little, and crosses him arms.

‘Put your murder face away, and come here. I need to stock up on hugs for the week I’m away” Sam says, and he drags Derek into his arms and just _squishes_ him into submission.

Derek groans at the reminder that he’s leaving tomorrow.

“A whole week? That seems so long” he says, a little forlornly.

“I’ll text you from the shoot. I’ll send photos. It’s _swimwear_ ” Sam promises, with a glint in his eye.

“Sending me pictures of yourself in speedos from the Great Barrier Reef will make me miss you _more_ , not less” Derek pouts.

“Hey, it’s a week. And then I’m home for two, remember” Sam reminds him.

“We can do the whole meet the family, meet the pack thing then, if you want, get everyone together and get it over with” he suggests.

“I mean, since I love you and all, that’s probably a thing we should do” Sam adds, smiling.

* * *

 

Derek’s first day back on Friday is a mad scramble, with three births within an eight hour span, but he manages it easily enough, and he has to admit, as nice as the break was, he does love what he does.

There’s a Were baby in the mix, and he lets her scent him extra long, because he needs the hugs.

Sam flew out this morning at some ungodly hour, and he misses him already.

After the dust has settled and he has some time, he goes to talk to Phil

Sam might say not to worry about it, but Derek’s damned if he’s going to have staff at Evans and Hale talking to the press.

He’s on a mission.

He’s going to find the _trusted friend_.

He arranges for Phil to call the staff in for a chat, one by one.

Derek just sits quietly, listening to their heartbeats as Phil asks them if they might have possibly let slip to anyone that his nephew had been to see him, and if they know anything about the press paying for such information?

Interestingly enough, there are three staff members whose heartbeats take a sharp uptick when they’re asked the question.

A little more gentle digging, a reminder about the confidentiality agreements they signed when they were hired, and a quiet, steady growl from Derek results in the information they want.

One nurse and one receptionist are sacked on the spot.

The third girl had been approached by one of the scandal rags with an offer of payment for the heads up on any famous patients. She’d turned it down, but still felt guilty.

She gets to stay.

He texts Sam to tell him that they’ve cleaned house, and that he misses him already.

Sam messages him back to tell him that he’s been congratulated by four people on his happy news so far, but apart from that he’s just sitting on a beach in swimwear, pretending to drink cocktails and gaze into the sunset.

He sends Derek a photo of himself that he’s taken after a swim, drops of water visible in his hair, his face wet and beaming at the camera.

Derek sends back a picture of his best scowl with a message saying

  ** _I hate you right now._**

Sam sends him back a photo of himself pouting and a message saying

**But I still love you**

Derek puts his phone away and sighs, and Phil tells him he’s coming home with him for dinner so he can see Jess’ baby. The _and not mope around home alone_ is unspoken , but heavily implied.

Derek obediently goes for dinner, and coos at the baby, who they’ve named Andrew, and afterwards he goes home and tosses and turns and tries to get comfortable sleeping alone.

In the end he goes to sleep hugging Sam’s pillow and thinking dark thoughts about swimwear companies that insist on shooting their catalogues overseas.

* * *

When Derek wakes in the morning, he’s cranky and tired, but he puts on his scrubs and has an extra coffee and pastes on a smile, and goes to work.

He helps deliver a baby, and if you didn’t know him you would never know that he wasn’t firing on all cylinders.

Phil can tell, but he wisely says nothing.

And at the end of the day, he goes home and misses Sam, and doesn’t call him, because time zones are a bitch and he doesn't want to wake him.

And the day after that he does the same thing, and the day after that, and the day after that.

And it sucks, but he deals with it, because he knew that it would be like this sometimes.

Derek reminds himself that two weeks ago he was doing this, and he was perfectly happy.

He suddenly finds that very hard to believe.

And then it’s Wednesday, and Sam’s coming back on Thursday sometime, and Derek can hardly wait.

He’s survived the week, and he mentally gives himself a high five for making it.

Thursday turns out to be a one baby day, and she very helpfully appears early in the morning, which means by 2 pm Derek’s on his way home, grinning and looking forwards to seeing Sam again.

He’s barely in the door when his phone rings.

It’s Sam.

Ten minutes later Derek opens the door and finds himself holding an armload of enthusiastic omega, as Sam launches himself at him and wraps his arms and legs around him like a giant koala.

Derek laughs and carries Sam across the room to set him down on the kitchen counter briefly so he can go and close the front door and grab Sam’s bags from outside.

Then he picks him back up, and doesn’t let him go for a long, long time.

* * *

 

Even with Derek draining his pain and coaching him through it, Dave Wilson’s baby takes ten hours to finally make an appearance.

Derek got the call at 5 a.m. on Friday morning, and dragged himself away from a warm, sleepy, grumbling Sam with a promise that he’d be back as soon as he could.

But it’s nearly five by the time he gets home again, and Sam’s gone.

He fires off a text saying

**Where are you?**

But he doesn’t get a reply.

Sighing, he climbs into the shower and stands under the hot water with his eyes closed, letting the stress of the day wash away.

By the time he gets out, he has a text saying

**_Visiting my nephew_ **

With a picture attached of Sam holding baby Andrew and beaming.

Derek looks at it and smiles to himself. It’s a cute picture.

His phone rings a minute later and he answers it to hear Jess’s voice saying “Jesus Derek, you broke my brother!”

He laughs, and asks her “How, exactly?”

“He’s so happy it’s nauseating. Where’s my grumpy asshole Sam? He hasn’t said a single mean thing to me in hours!”

Derek can hear Sam in the background saying “I can soon change that, sis.”

“Anyway, come over to his” Jess says, ignoring Sam completely. “Then I won’t have to listen to him going on about how perfect you are. Honestly, it’s exhausting listening to him.”

Derek hangs up and heads over to Sam’s to spend the evening with the twins, and of course to dote on baby Andrew a little.

Sam looks exceptionally good with a baby in his arms.

“Ever wanted your own?” Derek asks casually.

“I never actually thought about it one way or another” Sam says.

 “But it’s not something I don’t want. It’s in my maybe pile, if that makes sense?”

“Perfect sense. I’m the same“ Derek assures him.

Jess looks at the two of them fawning over the sleeping infant and shakes her head, but keeps her thoughts to herself.

She can imagine how gorgeous those babies are going to be.

She calls it a night not long after, packing up the baby and heading home, leaving the two lovebirds curled up around each other on the sofa.

They stay like that until Sam dozes off and Derek ends up carrying him to bed. Sam wakes briefly, muttering “Sorry, jetlag” before drifting off again.

He wakes at 2 am, bright eyed and bushy tailed, and coaxes Derek to consciousness with an outstanding blowjob.

Derek’s never been woken up like that before, but he thinks it’s an excellent way to start the day, even if it’s still night.

He flips Sam over and starts kissing him all over, before pausing for a moment and asking “You  don’t work for two weeks now?”

“Hmmm” Sam nods, distracted by what Derek’s hands are doing.

Derek breathes out “Excellent.”

And he proceeds to go to town on Sam’s neck.

Sam squeals beneath him, squirming and trying to get away, but Derek sucks a giant dark mark before he lets him go.

“Whoa, what the fuck?” Sam cries.

“I’ve wanted to do that for weeks.” Derek tells him, with a satisfied look on his face.

Sam’s looking at him, confused.

“My _wolf’s_ wanted to do that” Derek clarifies.

“Well maybe your wolf should damn well _ask_ first?” Sam tells him, annoyed.

Derek’s brow furrows.

‘I thought you liked being held down and ravaged?”

“I do, but this is different. I asked you not to leave marks, and you did it anyway.”

Sam climbs out of bed and stomps over to look in the mirror, muttering under his breath about possessive alpha bullshit.

“I can still hear you” Derek reminds him.

“Well then maybe you’ll fucking _listen_ when I tell you something” Sam snaps back, and Derek belatedly realises that he’s seriously pissed.

“You said not to leave any marks because you were working. You’re not working now” Derek points out, confused.

“I don’t like marks on my fucking neck, OK? If you’d asked before you used me as a fucking chew toy, I would have told you that.”

Derek puts his head in his hands, sighing.

“Sorry, ok? You said don’t mark you for work. I didn’t realise that meant never.”

Sam looks at his downcast expression, and his initial fury subsides a little.

He sits on the bed next to Derek.

“Maybe I should have been clearer. I don’t like any kind of mark where people can see. Never have.”

“And all I want to do is bite you to show the world you’re mine. It’s a wolf thing.” Derek tells him.

They sit there in silence.

 

It’s such a small thing.

It’s such a big thing.

 

It’s Sam who speaks first.

“I just….it’s demeaning, OK? Like a mark of ownership. I’m not a cow. I don’t need a brand to say who I belong to.”

Derek looks at him, horrified.

“What? No, it’s not like that! It’s more like a visible reminder that you’re with me, to show people that you’re……”

He trails off before he finishes that sentence.

“Point taken” he says sheepishly.

“Sam, I’m really sorry, OK? I won’t mark you again.”

Sam sighs, and shoves at Derek’s shoulder.

“Your wolf’s a possessive bastard, isn’t he?”

“Maybe a little” Derek admits.

“It’s going to drive you mad not being able to bite me, isn’t it?”

Derek shrugs. “I’ll cope.”

Sam kisses him softly.

“Thank you” he says, and deepens the kiss.

Derek responds halfheartedly, and after a minute Sam pulls away.

 

“Hey baby guy, you know I love you, right?”

“I know. I love you too” Derek says.

 “But man, if you could see your face right now. You look like a kid who’s dropped their ice cream cone” Sam observes.

“It’s fine. I’ll get over it” Derek sighs, still feeling deflated that he’s not going to put a visible claim on Sam as his.

He’d had fantasies, OK?

Sam watches him for a moment, considering.

“How about a compromise?” he asks suddenly.

Derek looks up at him, questioning.

“I don’t like you marking me up where anyone can see. So you can never, ever, mark my neck or my face. But sometimes, I’ll let you mark me in one spot. That I get to pick. And only between shoots. Sound like something you can live with?”

Derek’s wolf perks right up, and he can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.

“Really? You’d let me?”

Sam shrugs.

“If it’s going to keep your needy wolf side happy, yeah.

Besides, this sad face you’ve got going on?  Nobody needs to see that, man.”

“I don’t deserve you” Derek tells him sincerely.

“I am pretty great” Sam agrees, and grins, and pulls Derek in for a full body hug.

Derek nuzzles and scents at his neck happily. He’s content to stay there, but then Sam whispers “Don’t you wanna know where you’re allowed to bite me?”

Derek’s head snaps up, and he grins.

Sam takes his hand and places it on the point of his left hip bone.

“There. And you can’t break the skin” he warns.

Derek’s gaze goes dark and hungry as he looks at the spot Sam’s chosen, and he pushes him flat against the bed.

“Now?“ he asks, his voice low and urgent.

Sam rolls his eyes.

‘Yes, Derek, now. But you have to make it up to me afterwards.”

Derek’s already worrying at Sam’s flesh.

“We’ve just survived our first fight” Sam continues, “So I expect make up sex.”

Derek lifts his head long enough to nod and say “Uh huh” before going back to sucking a giant dark love bite into Sam’s hip.

By the time he’s finished, there’s a huge purplish bruise, and Sam’s moaning softly.

The make up sex truly is excellent.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek apologises to Sam again the next day, when he realises that now he has to go to their lunch with the families sporting that giant hickey on his neck.

Sam smiles easily and tells him “I can hide it. There’s this stuff called concealer.”

And when he’s done in the bathroom, you can barely see it’s there, unless you were looking.

Derek’s wolf sulks, but he ignores it.

They’ve decided to meet everyone at the restaurant.

Stiles and Peter are already there with Lila when they arrive, and so are Isaac and Scott.

Isaac fawns over Sam a little, which he accepts with good grace, because he’d expected as much from what Derek had told him.

Scott attempts to get Delilah’s attention, but she ignores him in favor of reaching out for Derek.

They’re just ordering drinks when Jess and Phil and Linda arrive with Andrew in tow. The baby’s squalling, and Jess looks distinctly harried.

Andrew won’t settle, and she’s fussing helplessly when suddenly Stiles stands up, hands their daughter to Peter, and marches over.

He puts his arms out, demanding “Give.”

Jess just looks at him for a moment, confused. Stiles makes grabby hands and repeats “Give me the baby.”

She hands him over, still squawking and squealing, and Stiles observes the blankets draped loosely round the baby with a frown. He lays him down on the table, unwraps him, and then expertly rewraps him so that the baby is securely encased in a cocoon of blankets.

Andrew settles immediately.

Then Stiles hands him off to Derek, and orders “Rumble for him, Derek.”

Derek obediently cradles the baby and makes soothing noises in his chest, and Andrew yawns and snuggles up happily.

Jess stares openmouthed.

“I’m Jess. Marry me” she says.

Stiles laughs loudly.

“I would, but I’m engaged to this hot piece of ass over here. Although if he doesn’t set a date soon, maybe we can talk more” he says, giving Peter a pointed look.

“I’m Stiles, by the way” he says, offering his hand.

Jess shakes it, asking “What did you do to my baby?”

Stiles shrugs. “They like to be wrapped up tight when they’re little. Lila loved it. Still does, if she’s feeling fussy.”

Jess looks at the dark haired baby on Peter’s lap, and melts.

“Oh, she’s adorable!” She sighs. “How old is she?”

“Fourteen months, and yes, she is. She takes after her daddy” Stiles says fondly.

“She was my first delivery” Derek tells Sam, smiling at the memory.

‘That’s right, Lila set Derek on the path to becoming HBG” Stiles confirms.

“HBG?” Sam asks.

“Hot Baby Guy” Stiles explains, grinning like the little shit he is.

Sam snickers.

“Really? He’s not that hot” Jess pitches in.

Stiles looks at her like she’s grown a second head.

“You don’t think so?”he says, mystified.

“I mean, I’m engaged to his very attractive uncle, who will marry me _eventually”,_ he says, casting another glance at Peter, “but I can still see that objectively he’s pretty hot.”

Derek squirms a little, and Sam looks on, amused.

Jess shrugs. “I mean he hasn’t been hit by the ugly stick or anything, but, I don’t see what the fuss is about.”

Sam pipes up then. “Never mind Jess, obviously I got all the looks _and_ all the taste in the family. And I got Hot Baby Guy”.

Derek groans, and gives Stiles a look that says he’ll pay for letting that particular cat out of the bag.

Stiles grins unrepentantly as he settles in next to Jess.

“Actually, it kind of makes sense that you don’t see it. I mean, you grew up next to your freakishly good looking brother. Your sense of hotness is obviously skewed” Stiles tell her.

“He wasn’t always model material, trust me” Jess smirks. “You should have seen him when we were thirteen. He had a mullet, braces and acne. And he was _short.”_ She adds.

Stiles snorts, saying “Oh god, I need pictures.”

“He didn’t get taller till he was about fifteen, and then he was just as clumsy as fuck because he didn’t know what to do with the extra body parts. It was like he was built completely from elbows and teenage boy smell for about six months” Jess reveals, ignoring the murderous looks Sam’s giving her.

“So how come he’s so tall, and you’re only fun size?“ Stiles asks, genuinely curious. ”Does gigantism run in your family, or what?”

Sam’s groaning ever before Jess opens her mouth, begging “No sis, don’t say it!”

But she won’t be denied her moment of glory.

“Well, I always like to say…that Sam was the big long streak of something…….and I was the little squirt at the end” she says, grinning evilly as Stiles starts cackling madly.

Derek starts laughing as well.

He can’t help it.

The look on Sam’s face is priceless.

“Jess had a spiral perm” he states loudly in retaliation.

That just makes Stiles laugh harder.

Even Delilah’s giggling delightedly.

“I’m sure you must have some dirt on Hot Baby Guy” Jess says, looking at Stiles in a desperate attempt to divert attention away from her.

“After all, fair’s fair”

Stiles looks at Derek, and shrugs. “Sorry man, she has a point.”

“Derek” he proclaims loudly “Sings to his baby mammas when they’re in labor.”

And then he adds “He sings Disney songs. In a very fine baritone.”

Derek blushes, and now it’s Sam’s turn to laugh.

“What the hell? You never sang to me! Where was _my_ Disney princess singalong huh?” Jess asks, outraged.

“I only sing to parents who aren’t _threatening_ me the whole time” he tells her coolly.

“And besides, I mainly hum. It’s very soothing, so I’m told” he defends himself.

“Bullshit!” cries Stiles. “You know damned well we sang most of Mulan, and Whole New World from Aladdin three times!”

‘Stiles, nothing about your whole damned pregnancy was normal, including the birth. I had to distract you somehow’ he reasons.

“Actually sweetheart, that is true” says Peter soothingly. “Our little princess here is the light of our lives, but we did do everything the hard way when we were having her.”

He kisses the baby lightly on her forehead as he speaks, and she coos happily at him.

“Oh really? Why, what happened?” asks Jess.

“Oh, man, you have no idea” Stiles says, and settles in to tell Jess the whole glorious tale of Delilah’s conception and birth.

Within minutes the two are ganging up on Phil about his terrible bedside manner, and Stiles is recounting the tale of how he threatened to shove a probe up his ass, reducing Jess to tears of laughter.

Derek observes the two of them, and murmurs to Sam “We’re going to regret ever introducing those two, aren’t we?”

“Definitely” Sam murmurs back, before adding “You can sing to me tonight if you want, HBG.”

 

* * *

 

Just as they’re preparing to leave, Jess calls “Yo dog!”

Sam’s head snaps around so fast it’s an almost pavlovian response, and he calls back “Yeah dog?”

“Got you a present. For next time you fly” Jess says, throwing a bag towards them.

Sam catches it easily, and looks inside before quickly closing it.

“Thanks” he says guiltily.

Derek’s curiosity is piqued, and he asks “What is it?”

‘Just a book for the plane. Jess buys me books. It’s nothing” Sam says, and Derek hears the tiniest uptick in his heartbeat. Peter does too, and his expression sharpens a little.

“Something to hide there, Sam?” he asks too casually, as he drinks his coffee.

Jess has a truly gleeful expression on her face as she reveals “Oh, it’s no big deal. Sam just has a weakness for Omega bodice rippers. He’s a big fan of Hannah Hunnicutt’s work” she says triumphantly.

Peter chokes  on his coffee, eyes wide.

“Huh” Derek says, surprised. “Actually, I think Peter’s a fan too. I’m sure I’ve seen those books at your place” he says to Peter, whose face is now carefully blank.

‘Oh, Peter’s such a fan he has everything she’s ever written” Stiles says, and Peter positively glares at him.

Derek can see a silent conversation going on between the two, and Stiles looks like he’s desperate to say something, but in the end he just sighs, and tells Derek they have to get home, because Delilah needs her nap.

He knows he’s missing something, but he lets it go.

Instead he turns to Sam and says “Wanna go?”

They leave the restaurant, and they’re smiling and holding hands when Derek hears the sound of a camera.

Sam’s oblivious, but Derek’s superior hearing leads him directly to the men across the street who are taking pictures of them.

He lets go of Sam’s hand and strides over the road seeking out his targets.

He makes an effort to control his annoyance, politely saying “Excuse me, but is there any reason you’re taking pictures of me?”

One of the men shrugs and says “public street, buddy.” Derek turns on him and drops his fangs, and the man scampers away, calling out “Screw you, man.”

The other guy’s a lot younger, and he just stands there, obviously afraid.

“And you?” Derek asks him through his fangs.

“I’m sorry; I just wanted a picture of Mr. Evans. I thought maybe I could sell it” the young man admits.

“I’ll delete them if you want” he offers.

Derek considers it for a moment, and by then Sam’s joined him, saying “What are you doing Derek? We don’t talk to the paps.”

“I don’t think this kids one of those” Derek says thoughtfully, and shifts back.

“Who do you work for, anyway?’ Derek asks him.

“Um, nobody. I just try and get celebrity snaps and sell them to whoever will take them. It helps with the cost of college.” he babbles, and he looks like he might cry as the two muscular men tower over him.

‘Huh. What are you studying?’ Sam asks him.

“Um, photojournalism” the man, a boy really, stutters out.

Derek arches a brow and folds his arms.

“Stay. Here” he commands the boy.

He drags Sam a little way out of earshot, and says “Hey, how would you like to help this kid out and screw the rest of the picture taking assholes over  at the same time?”

Sams grins, saying “Hey, I’m all for that. What do we do?”

And a few minutes later, they approach the young man (Kevin, it turns out) and make him an offer he can’t refuse.

He nods wildly when they tell him what they want, eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

And they take him back to Sam’s place.

 

* * *

 

Kevin makes a killing when he sells the pictures he's taken.

Derek and Sam look fantastic, posing both together and apart, but the one that the magazine chooses to use on the front page is of Sam sitting, with Derek standing behind him with his arms draped around him and his chin on Sam’s head.

They’re both shirtless and smiling, and the byline reads “Evans and Hale – a lightning courtship.”

The article tells the story of how they met and fell in love over spilled coffee, and shoots down the rumors about Sam’s pregnancy. Kevin’s written a nice piece, and the whole thing has a candid, honest feel to it.

And the publishing group that bought it also got a promise from Sam and Derek that if there was any news, they’d be the first to hear it via Kevin, complete with an official picture, on the condition that no more unauthorized pictures of Sam be used. Ever.

The people at Newscorp aren’t stupid, and they jump at the offer.

And suddenly, nobody will touch a paparazzi snap of Sam.

He’s pretty happy about it, and tells Derek he wishes he’d known it would be that easy.

And Derek smiles, and doesn’t mention the calls he made to other packs with people working in the media, and the mild threats he made, and how he used his connections to help  push the deal through.

Being a pack Alpha has its advantages.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think I can be your heat partner” Derek blurts out.  
> The crease between Sam’s brows deepens.  
> “Care to tell me why?”he asks, and his expression is one of hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this long chapter of heat porn. It's the last chapter for our boys. Probably.  
> It's probably the last thing I'll be posting for the next two weeks, because I'm going on holidays, so it's a little longer than normal.   
> read slow, make it last.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________

Derek wakes slowly, stretching and yawning, and vaguely aware that the light in the bedroom’s all wrong.

He checks the clock, and sees why.  It’s 2 pm.  He’d been up most of the night with a difficult delivery, and had only stumbled into bed at 4am,  so he’s not surprised that he slept this late. He does wonder where Sam is, though.

They’ve gotten into the habit of staying at each other’s houses, and Sam had definitely been in his bed when he’d climbed in there this morning.

He wanders out to the living room, where he finds Sam talking quietly on the phone. He glances up and says “Yeah, I gotta go, he’s awake. Talk to you later, Uncle Phil” before hanging up.

He walks over to Derek and drags him into his arms, scenting him eagerly.

“No wonder all those pregnant women want you to take your shirt off, you smell amazing” he mumbles into the crook of Derek’s neck. Derek just laughs and scents Sam in return, telling him “You’re smelling pretty good yourself.”

He pulls away long enough to ask “What did Phil want?’

Sam turns to Derek with a gleeful expression. “My heat’s only a week away, and I thought I’d better confirm with Uncle Phil about your week off, but turns out he had it penciled in since we started seeing each other.”  
Derek grins back, and tells him “You really don’t think I’d already booked it, Sam? I reserved the week off as soon as you asked me to share it with you.”

Sam laughs good naturedly. “Jesus, we’re keen, aren’t we.”

“Uh huh.”

Derek looks serious for a moment, telling Sam “I think you should know, I’ve never been with someone in heat before now. It might be a good idea for you to take me to bed as much as possible before then, just so I know what you like.”’

“Oh, definitely. We must be prepared” Sam agrees, eyes sparkling.

Derek picks him up and swings him around, before carrying him back to bed to ‘practice.’

“Big strong werewolf, taking advantage of poor little helpless me” Sam simpers, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Quiet you, you’re only here to meet my needs and give me babies” Derek says sternly, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling.

They look at each other and Derek cracks first, bursting out laughing, with Sam joining in.

Derek’s never laughed so much as he does when he’s with Sam. The man’s just so damned relaxed that he finds his own stresses slipping away from him as soon as they’re together, caught up in Sam’s gregarious nature and completely irreverent attitude.

They roll into bed together, still giggling like children, and proceed to peel each other’s boxers off. Neither of them have bothered to get dressed yet, and soon they’re naked together and touching each other softly.

Sam likes pretty much anything Derek does in bed, which Derek finds incredibly flattering, and it’s like they can’t get enough of each other. Today’s no exception, and Derek’s dick kindly reminds him that when he got home at 4 am he’d been too tired to do anything but sleep, but he’s awake now. It twitches and jumps and fills quickly just from looking at Sam, and Derek kind of just wants to pin him down and take his pleasure, but he’s not that inconsiderate.

Sam’s lying there naked, ankles crossed, looking at Derek appraisingly.

“I can’t wait, you know” he says casually.

Derek raises a brow in question.

Sam, who by now speaks almost fluent Eyebrow, clarifies.

“For my heat. Never spent it with someone I cared about before. I get six days with all that to myself” he says, waving a hand to indicate Derek’s body.

“Says the international modelling superstar” Derek shoots back. He’s done a little research over the last few weeks, and he now knows exactly how popular Sam is.

Sam shrugs. “Hey, if they’re dumb enough to pay me, I’m smart enough to take it. Couple of years’ time, I’ll have made enough to retire, and be a guest judge on one of those reality shows.”

“Or you can stay home and pop out babies like all good omegas should” Derek says, only half joking.

“You know, I probably will, if I can find someone to be a baby daddy” Sam muses.

“Preferably someone tall dark and handsome, an alpha werewolf, with a nice ass, and really expressive eyebrows.”

He looks at Derek and smirks, before adding “Hey, if you meet anyone like that, send them my way, will you?”

“You think you’re funny” Derek huffs, but he’s grinning.

He crawls onto the bed, and onto Sam, and asks him “What do you want, pretty boy?”

“Want you to be sweet to me, Der” Sam says easily, and really what better way is there of spending a weekday afternoon than buried deep in a willing partner, taking it slow, making it last?

 

* * *

 

It’s only when Derek actually looks at the calendar the next day that he realises that he’s fucked six ways to Sunday.

Sam’s circled the whole week and added winking faces, and they almost obscure the small symbol designating a full moon, right in the middle of it.

He knew when the full moon was, he did, but somehow he never connected the dots that it overlapped with Sam’s heat.

Normally he spends it with the pack, all of them together at the loft, including Peter and Stiles and Lila, but this month they’ll have to manage without him. That’s not his major concern, though.

Sam won’t let him mark him, and he’s adamant about it. It’s that one spot on the hip, or nothing.

Derek’s managed to resist so far, as tempting as it is.

But he doesn’t know if he’ll be in control enough to help himself, not with the heady combination of a full moon and a partner in heat.

And he really doesn’t want to mark Sam without his consent, not after last time.

He stands looking at the calendar, frowning deeply.

Sam comes up behind him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and wrapping himself around him.

“Counting down the days?” he teases, before catching sight of Derek’s expression.

“Hey, what’s with the murder face?” he asks, concerned.

Derek sighs heavily.

“You know I love you, right?” he starts.

Sam gets that tiny crease right between his eyes that means he’s not happy.

“Why do I think I’m not going to like the rest of this sentence?” he asks, wary.

“I don’t think I can be your heat partner” Derek blurts out.

The crease between Sam’s brows deepens.

“Care to tell me why?”he asks, and his expression is one of hurt.

Derek groans.

“God, I want to, you know that. More than anything. But it’s a full moon. The last thing I want to do is lose control and mark you up when I know you hate it. And I can’t guarantee I won’t. So maybe, this time, it’s better you find someone else?”

Sam would be well within his rights, as an omega, to partner with anyone he wants. Derek knows it, but it still makes his guts twist as he makes the offer, gives Sam an out.

Sam stares at him.

“That’s your reason. You don’t think you can control yourself” he states flatly.

Derek looks at him with an expression of longing on his face.

“It kills me Sam” he says softly “But I can barely hold back now. I want to put a visible claim on you, you know? But you don’t want that. And I don’t want to do anything you aren’t happy with.”

Sam sighs.

 “You have to help me understand here.  Because I’m damned if I’m spending my heat with anyone else, so we need to work around this.”

“So, tell me about the marking thing. Is it wolf, or is it alpha?”

Derek thinks about it seriously.

“I have no idea. I think it’s a Sam thing, honestly. I’ve never felt it before, but everything’s different with you.”

Sam’s smile lights up his face.

“Just me, huh?”

Derek shrugs. “Just you, pretty boy.”

He steps forwards, and pulls Sam closer, holding him around his hips.

“I want to spend all my time with you, and I hate it when you’re away, and I know it’s only been a couple of months, but I feel like we’ve been together for years. And my wolf? God, my wolf goes crazy over you. It wants to bite you and mark you, but at the same time it wants to protect you.”

 “But you don’t want to bite me without consent, because you’re a good guy like that” Sam muses.

Derek’s eyebrows do something complicated that even Sam can’t interpret.

“I guess?”

Sam’s smile just gets wider.

 “So your immediate solution was to try and palm me off to some other alpha for my heat? I love you, but Jesus you’re stupid sometimes” he states fondly.

“Well if you can figure out a better way around this, I’m all ears” Derek says, slightly defensively.

Sam looks at his face, and says “Relax, baby guy.”

The affectionate nickname causes some of the tension to leave Derek.

“You’ve never been with an omega in heat, so you probably don’t know. But we’re pushy as all hell. Hate to break it to you, big guy, but I’ll be the one in charge. “

Derek looks skeptical.

‘Don’t believe me?”

He pulls out his phone and dials.

“Hey Peter, it’s Sam. Do me a favor and tell your nephew he’s an idiot. He thinks he’s going to mark me during my heat if I don’t want him to. He thinks he’ll have any sort of control over what’s going on. Tell him, will you?”

Derek can hear Peter laughing down the phone.

Sam hands the phone to him, and Peter’s still laughing.

“Peter?”

It takes a minute for Peter to calm down enough to answer.

“Derek? Listen to what your omega’s telling you, nephew. Trust me on this. You will have no control. None. Nil. Nada. You’ll spend the week satisfying him exactly how he asks.”

“But it’s the full moon. What if I can’t control the need to mark him?”

Peter snorts.

“Sam’s a strong guy, Derek. And you have cast iron control, or I wouldn’t let you spend the moon with my daughter. But if you’re really worried, it’s simple. Let him tie you up, and he can ride you” says Peter, as if it’s the most obvious solution in the world.

And now he thinks about it, it is.

“I can lend you some rope with mountain ash, if you think you’ll need it” Peter offers.

‘Why do you have …you know what? Never mind, I don’t want to know. Thanks Peter”

Derek hangs up and turns to Sam, and he tells him “Jesus, I’m stupid sometimes. How would you like to tie me up and ride me on the full moon?”

Sam waggles his eyebrows.

‘I would _love_ to tie you up and ride you. Do we have to wait till next week though?”

Derek knows he has some rope somewhere, and he scrambles to find it.

And Sam, at some stage, must have been a boy scout, because he ties Derek’s hands to the headboard like he’s been doing it all his life.

He checks that Derek’s comfy, and they both know he could break free if he really needed to, that this is just proof of concept.

It’s  a good concept.

Sam strips lazily, taking his time, as Derek lies there tied and tethered, unable to do anything but watch.

Derek finds that he likes it, which surprises him, but he realises that it’s because he trusts Sam.

He’s forced to wait as Sam starts to stroke his cock, which has been hard since they started. Sam runs his hand up and down firmly, making pleased noises. Then he throws his long leg over Derek so he’s straddling him, and just sinks straight down, taking him all inside effortlessly. Derek can feel that he’s slick and ready for him, and he raises up and drops down in a steady rhythm, taking his time, moaning and enjoying the sensation of Derek inside him.

Derek can do nothing but lay there as Sam takes his pleasure, and Sam’s in no hurry.

He rides him for a long time, circling his hips sometimes, slowing down when he wants to make it last, and even stopping completely just to grind against Derek, pressing him as deep as he can.

Finally though, he starts to move with more purpose, and the slap of flesh on flesh echoes around the room as Derek groans with pleasure.

Sam looks at Derek from under heavy lidded eyes, and smirks.

“Yeah, this is gonna work for me” he breathes, as he starts to pick up speed.

Derek’s hips are thrusting up into him, and Sam rests his hands on Derek’s chest, using them to hold himself in place.

“Close, Sam” Derek pants out, because Sam riding him like this is one of the hottest things he’s seen, and he doesn’t think he can last much longer.

Sam doesn’t answer, too busy slamming himself down onto Derek’s cock and grunting as he does so. His head’s thrown back, and Derek can see that damned throat, but there’s no way he can reach it, even if he wanted to.

Sam’s clenching faster around him now, and stroking himself, and the sight of it causes Derek to thrust up harder into him, before coming with a shout.

Sam follows straight after, swearing as he comes.

Derek lays there, sated, and Sam drapes himself across his front, humming.

“We’re doing this again” he slurs out, eyes closed.

Derek agrees, as he snaps the ropes easily so that he can wrap his arms around Sam.

Peter’s a genius, he thinks briefly, before drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

When he wakes, Sam’s propped up next to him on one elbow, watching him sleep.

He has a gleam in his eye, and Derek’s immediately suspicious.

“So, I had an idea about how to calm down your wolf. Want to hear it?”

Derek hums.

“Your wolf wants to stake a claim, right?”

Derek nods.

He suspect’s he’s not awake enough for this.

“How’s Saturday for you?” asks Sam

Derek looks at him blankly.

“Are you free Saturday?” Sam repeats, smiling.

“Saturday? For what?”

“Well, I thought we could elope. If you want” Sam says, and his smile gets even wider.

Derek’s brain stutters as he struggles to catch up.

“Elope” is all he can think to say.

“Well, elope, get married at the courthouse before my heat, whatever. I thought it might satisfy your wolfy possessive side, and I do kinda wanna marry you, so what do you say?” Sam asks.

“If you want” he adds casually.

Derek finally registers what he’s saying.

Sam’s waiting for him to answer, and Derek looks at the expectant expression on that gorgeous face, and says “I want. I really really want.”

Sam throws his arms around Derek’s neck and hugs him for days.

“Oh thank god you said yes, that would have been really awkward otherwise” he says, face pressed into Derek’s shoulder.

Derek laughs.

He draws Sam’s face up so he can kiss him, and says “You must have known I’d say yes. I love you, Sam. I want to spend my life with you, and have adorable wolf babies of our own at some stage, because I’m pretty sure that you’re my mate. Plus, if I marry you on Saturday,  we can have honeymoon heat sex.”

‘So, definitely a yes?” Sam asks, teasing.

“Definitely yes.” Derek confirms, beaming.

They lay there together processing what just happened, before Derek asks  “Are you sure, Sam? I mean, Saturday’s in four days.”

“I’m sure. All my best decisions are spur of the moment. Besides, I think you’re right. I think we’re mates.” Sam tells him, snuggling in closer.

“And you’re OK with it?” Derek asks, because he’d meant to share that information a lot more smoothly than he did.

“It’s not news, Derek. Stiles and Jess have been saying it for weeks. We were just waiting for you to get with the program and tell me, otherwise Peter was going have a word in your ear.”

“Well, I didn’t want to pressure you” Derek admits.

Sam laughs, a beautiful sound. Derek wonders if he’ll ever get enough of it.

Sam drapes himself across Derek until he’s pinned down under long legs and an arm wrapped around his chest. He tries to move a little, but Sam just settles himself more firmly on top.

“You’re like a damned cat” Derek comments.

“Says the wolf” Sam retorts.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, the first person they call is Kevin. They tell him to meet them at the courthouse at ten am Saturday morning, and he agrees excitedly.

Derek takes care of the paperwork, and Sam pulls some strings and gets his hands on some truly breathtaking Armani suits.

The guest list is small, but they don’t care.

Derek gets called out at 3am on Saturday morning, because babies are rude like that, and throughout the delivery he keeps one eye on the clock, but it all works out in the end when the baby makes an appearance at 8.30am.

Phil practically chases him out the door, and he texts Sam to let him know he’ll be there on time after all, before having the world’s quickest shower and change.

He figures he can sleep later.

When he gets there at just past ten everyone’s waiting, and Sam greets him with a hug and whispers “Glad you made it, baby guy.”

“Wouldn’t miss it, pretty boy” Derek whispers back, and they begin.

It’s casual, and they keep the vows simple.  

Jess is Sam’s witness, and Peter is Derek’s, and it’s all done and dusted in under half an hour, and they’re a married couple.

Kevin takes some truly gorgeous pictures, which isn’t difficult given his subject matter.

Sam tweets them with the hashtags #EvansandHale #Weddingsuprise.

They have a small celebration at a cocktail bar nearly, but they aren’t there for long.

Sam catches his eye, and looks towards the door meaningfully.

Derek hesitates, but then he looks at Sam more closely, and notices that he’s slightly flushed.

He moves over to his new husband, asking “Are you OK?”

“Never better, except I think we have to leave, like now. My heat’s starting early.”

Derek can smell it, and he rumbles in his chest with pleasure.

They make the quickest goodbyes ever, and Peter comes over, smiling knowingly, and slips Derek a gift.

“Don’t open it, get Sam to do it” he advises, and Derek can feel strands of thick rope through the wrappings.

He hugs Peter in thanks, and they head out the door and back to Sam’s, where they know they won’t be disturbed.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek grins stupidly all the way back to the apartment. They’re married, and Sam’s going into heat, and could things be any better?

He sighs happily, and nuzzles the crook of Sam’s neck while he unlocks the door.

As they step inside, Sam tells Derek “I have a gift for you, husband.”

“Oh, really?” Derek asks, reveling in the word _husband._

“Uh huh. You’ll like it” Sam promises.

‘Bear in mind, this is a once off because I love you” he starts, and Derek’s immediately interested.

“Just this once, because it’s our wedding night, and also because I have three weeks off, you can mark me, anywhere from the collarbones down.”

Derek’s head snaps up.

“Really?” he asks excitedly, and OK maybe things could get just that tiny bit better.

Sam rolls his eyes, saying “Yes, Derek. Really. And I got you something else, and I hope to hell you like it as well.”

He peels off his suit jacket and vest, strips off his tie, takes off his shirt, and turns around to show Derek his new tattoo.

It matches Derek’s.

Derek’s silent for a long moment as he takes in the sight in front of him.

“It marks me as part of your pack” Sam explains.

Derek’s still staring, awestruck. He hadn’t really thought about it, but Sam’s pack, now. He’s the alpha mate.

‘Please, tell me you like it?” Sam says, and there’s a touch of uncertainty to his voice.

Derek snaps out of his reverie and steps forwards so he can examine the tattoo up close.

“It’s perfect” he breathes as he brushes his fingers over the ink, just barely. ”Just like you.”

 “Does it hurt?” he asks, concerned.

“Just tender, a little like sunburn I guess. I’m a fast healer, so it’s not bad.”

Derek’s still transfixed, tracing one finger lightly over the edge of the spiral design.   
 I can’t believe you did this. When?” he asks.

I’ve been hiding it for three days. Thank god you had all those babies to keep you busy” Sam admits, grinning.

Derek lays a hand on the edge of the ink and draws away the pain.

“I need you comfortable, because the sight of that is so damn hot, it’s making me want to _wreck_ you” he growls in Sam’s ear.

“As long as I’m not lying on it, you can do what the hell you want, Derek. _Heat”_ Sam hisses at him, and he pulls him in for a hungry, needy kiss that has Derek gasping for air.

The rest of Sam’s suit comes off in record time, and Derek’s follows just as quickly.

And then Derek can truly smell Sam’s arousal, and he rumbles deep in his chest as the scent fills his nostrils.

He can’t help himself. He carries Sam to the bed and throws him face down, and then presses a hand in the small of his back, growling lowly the whole time.

“Oh god yeah, love it when you do that“ Sam gasps out, and spreads those long legs as wide as he can.

Derek’s presented with the sight of long, muscled limbs spread apart, and a narrow waist, widening to broad smooth shoulders, and in there in the centre, freshly inked, his pack symbol.

“Come on Derek, stop looking and fuck me” Sam tells him firmly.

Derek slides a hand through the slick that’s started leaking copiously out of Sam, and then licks at it. It tastes like Sam smells, cinnamon and vanilla, and grass clippings. He moans at the taste, and then slips his hand back between Sam’s legs. He presses his fingers forward, expecting at least a little resistance, but they just slide right into the wet heat.  And it’s called heat for a reason. Sam feels like he’s burning up inside.

Sam thrusts his hips back impatiently, and Derek takes the hint and starts pumping his fingers in and out quickly.

But Sam’s not satisfied, and he huffs, frustrated.

“Derek, it’s heat. I don’t want foreplay, I want you to fuck me hard, and fuck me _now”_   he begs, and moves up  onto his hands and knees.

Derek’s hard purely from the sight and smell of Sam, so it’s no effort for him to grab his hips and drive in, bottoming out on the first thrust. He’s not prepared for how good it feels, how warm and lush, so different from when they normally make love. Sam smells so ripe, so fuckable, that Derek loses all restraint, and slams  into Sam hard and fast, grunting lowly as he does so. Sam’s moaning, hissing out _yesss  yesss yesss_ every time Derek pumps in and out. He keens suddenly, and comes all over the bed. Derek feels the clench and grab of his hole as he comes, and the tightness drives him wild.

His teeth clench and he hisses at the added pressure around his shaft, and he drives in once, twice, and he’s done.

He collapses against Sam’s back, panting. He’s careful not to rub against the fresh tattoo as he does so, holding himself up on his arms.

Sam’s chest first against the bed, groaning softly. Derek goes to pull out, and Sam snaps “where the hell do you think you’re going?”

Derek stills, saying “Um…to catch my breath?”

“No. You stay there till you’re hard again, and then you fuck me till I say stop. Got it?”

Derek looks at Sam face where he’s got it pressed against the pillow. His eyes are glazed, and he’s sweating. More than anything, he looks stoned. Stoned, and desperate.

His heat’s well and truly here.

Derek remembers the uncomfortable discussion he’d had with Peter two days earlier, when the older man had told him in no uncertain terms that while heat sounded like an alphas dream, in reality it could be messy and exhausting, and that you never, ever say no to an omega in heat.

“You treat your omega like they’re the most important person in the room, because while they’re in heat, they are” he’d told him.

He slides back in, and starts to run his hands down Sam’s back and sides. “Damn, you’re gorgeous like this pretty boy. Gonna take such good care of you. Gonna give you everything you need, baby” he croons, using the same soft tones that he uses on his pregnant omegas.

Sam relaxes slightly under the touch, breathing deeply.  He’s shaking with need, and Derek gentles him a little more until his breathing settles.

“Gonna take care of you” he repeats, and presses in as deep as he can. He’s hardening, because Sam looks and smells intoxicating, and it doesn’t take much for him to be ready again.

“Again” Sam demands.

Derek obliges, and it’s fast and dirty and desperate, his end game is purely to get Sam to come on his cock so he can get some relief. He makes sure to hit his prostate on every stroke, and Sam clenches and swears and comes in a flood within minutes.

Derek keeps fucking him though, slowing down to a steadier pace, but continuing to pound in and out relentlessly. Sam’s making tiny fucked out noises of pleasure, pressing his hips back, chasing another orgasm. Derek reaches his hand underneath and starts to stroke him, murmuring “Come for me baby, come on” as his hand speeds up to match his thrusts. Sam lets out a broken cry and comes once more, and Derek follows soon after.

Sam moans beneath him, turning his head a little, and Derek can see that his eyes are clearer.

“S’OK, you can move” he tells him with a rueful grin, and Derek slowly pulls out and drops next to Sam on the bed.

Sam grabs at him and throws a leg over his body.

“Fuuuuck” he groans out.

“Back with me a little?” Derek asks him, smiling.

“Mmmm. Gotta warn you. Heat makes me horny, but it also makes me cuddly as fuck. Gonna be all over you every chance I get” Sam grins, and pulls Derek closer.

At least he’s lucid, and Derek persuades him to let him go and get some water for them, and some snacks, while they have the chance. He’s also taken Peter’s advice and stocked up on some toys, and Sam grins as he digs through the collection.

‘None of these are as good as you, but I guess they’ll do if you need a break” Sam concedes.

He’s started running his hands over Derek’s body, eyeing him hungrily, and he pushes Derek down onto his back, stroking  his cock.  Derek’s body’s wired to respond to an omega in heat, and he’s hard in next to no time.

Sam throws him on his back, and rides him like a mechanical bull.

Derek absolutely loves it.

He revels in the way Sam’s powerful thighs piston up and down as he takes his pleasure, the way he throws his head back and runs a hand through his long locks, while with his other hand he strokes himself. If Sam wasn’t already a model, he could be in porn.

Derek can feel his balls drawing up, and knows he’s close. He taps Sam’s thigh to warn him, and Sam strokes himself a little faster and then clenches down as he comes. Derek’s breath hitches at the pressure, and he spills his release with a grunt.

Sam sighs with pleasure, slowly easing himself off, and wrapping himself firmly around Derek and demanding “Hold me, husband. I’m needy.”

Derek chuckles, telling him “Gladly.”

Sam’s sated for now, and while he’s in his right mind, Derek curls up around him and sneaks in a power nap.

And when he wakes, And sees that Sam’s still dozing, he can’t resist the temptation to kiss and nibble and suck a little along Sam’s collarbones, leaving a row of tiny dark marks.

Sam rolls over onto his back as he sleeps, and really, those abs are just begging to be marked, so he starts nipping him there as well. Sam opens one eye briefly, mutters “Not the neck, man” and goes back to sleep.

Derek ends up leaving a series of carefully placed bruises all on Sam’s body.

Because he can.

* * *

 

Derek quickly discovers that Sam hadn't been lying.

He's completely in charge, and Derek doesn't dare deny him anything he asks for. 

They make it to the morning of day three before using the toys.

They play with the ropes on day four.

Day five’s the kicker, because it’s the full moon.

Sam’s actually nearing the end of his heat because he started early, so he’s more or less in control of himself.

Except when he’s not.

Sam, it turns out, really is a cat.

There’s been a lot of sex, sure, but it’s been balanced out with long periods of time when all he wants is Derek wrapped around him, or under him, or touching him.

Derek’s happy to oblige, and sleeps with Sam clinging to him like a limpet.

As night falls though, he can feel the pull of the moon, the desire to change, the itch of his fangs against his gums.

He breathes deeply, controlling himself, until Sam rolls over and nudges him. “Hey baby guy, gonna wolf out tonight?”

Derek turns, surprised. “You don’t mind?”

Sam waves his hand in an indeterminate gesture. “I married a werewolf. If you wanna shift, I don’t mind.”

Derek lets go, and shifts.

Sam’s seen him shifted before, and he’s really not fazed.

“As long as you’re ready when I need you” he reminds Derek.

“I’ll be ready” Derek promises, grinning around his fangs.

Sam’s between waves at the moment, so they’re able to shower and eat and change the sheets before he starts getting antsy again.

He’s ridden out his heat the same way he approaches the rest of life – when he’s desperate, he’s desperate, but in between, he’s just Sam. An incredibly tactile, needy Sam, but even that he accepts with an easy equanimity, shrugging it off as “part of the deal, man.” 

He‘s starting to get that glazed, needy look in his eyes again, though. He looks at Derek hungrily, and stalks up to him, and because he can, he pins Derek to the wall, towering over him as he scents him.

“Want you. Like this” he demands.

“You sure?” Derek asks.

“Want you like this” Sam repeats, more forcefully.

Derek can't say no.

Derek doesn't want to say no, either.

He picks Sam up, wrapping his hands under his thighs, and carries him over to a nearby table. He perches him there, and then lifts him up and drops him straight onto his cock.

Sam lets out a loud cry as Derek thrusts up into him hard, and he wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and just holds on for the ride. Derek’s bigger as a wolf, and rougher, and Sam’s eyes are rolling back in his head as he gets fucked to within an inch of his life. Derek growls low in his chest, and Sam chants _yes yes yes_ under his breath as Derek pounds into him. He comes quickly, the extra length and girth of Derek’s cock pushing him over the edge, but Derek doesn’t stop, he just keeps hammering into Sam. Sam encourages him, gasping and making little bitten off moans every time Derek grazes his prostate.

By the time Derek finally comes with flashing eyes and a roar, Sam’s already come twice again, and is starting to whimper a little.

Derek carefully eases out of him, and lays him out on the bed. He shifts back before asking “Are you ok, Sam? Was it too much?”

Sam looks back at him and he looks awful and wonderful all at the same time. He has come all over his stomach and chest, and his hair’s a total mess, and he has that lovely little row of love bites along one collar bone, and the scattering of other dark marks on his torso. His lips are red and swollen, and he has beard burn on his thighs from where Derek ate him out earlier in the day. His eyes are clear though, and he’s lucid. “That was fan-fucking-tastic” he drawls out, and gives Derek a lazy smile.

“I’m good for now. Hugs” he demands, and drags Derek onto the bed so he can use him as a body pillow.

Derek lets Sam get comfy, and then he quietly shifts back to his wolf form again, holding his husband until another wave hits, and they do the whole thing all over again.

As day six dawns, Derek’s rutting lazily into Sam from behind, because that’s all either of them can manage, and as he looks at Sam’s throat, he’s hit by the desire to mark him.  He has permission, so he leans forwards and leaves a giant clear bitemark on the top of his shoulder.  Sam gasps at the sensation, and comes a moment later, surprising both of them.

Derek stills his movements, waiting to see if Sam wants him to stop, but Sam moans out “Keep going, fill me” and he sounds so damned needy that it tips Derek over as well.

They fall asleep with Derek still buried inside Sam,  and it’s hours before either of them move.

When Sam finally stirs, he nudges Derek and tells him “Congrats, you survived heat. I think I’m nearly done.”

Derek sighs with relief.

“Thank God for that” he breathes.

Sam laughs. “I know, right? It’s meant to be amazing, and it was, I mean hell, you were awesome, but I’m so damned tired, and sticky, and I just want to shower and sleep for a week.”

“Mmmm” Derek agrees.

“Define nearly done, Sam……”

“It means we get a decent sleep, and then one more round” Sam tells him.

He gets that look in his eye.

“Maybe for that last round, I’ll lie nice and still and let you mark me up, and then we’ll play some more with those special ropes? ” he suggests.

“If you want?”

Derek’s eyes go dark at the thought.

“I want” he growls out.

 

   



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally not a chapter. Just a ....something.

Peter hangs up the phone just as Stiles comes into the room with Lila toddling after him, saying “What’s funny? We could hear you laughing from the bedroom.”

Lila reaches her arms up, demanding “Dada! Dada!” and Peter takes the time to scoop her up and settle her on his hip, before telling Stiles “That was Sam. He said that Derek’s worried that he might wolf out during his heat and mark him without permission. Apparently Derek thinks he has a say over what happens during a heat.”

Stiles stares at Peter, and then starts laughing.

He laughs so hard tears rolls down his face, and he’s doubled over.

”Oh god, he thinks the alpha’s in charge. That’s priceless!” he cackles.

“Sam told him that he’d be calling the shots, but apparently Derek didn’t believe him” Peter snickers.

Stiles stops laughing long enough to draw breath, and once he’s calmed down, Peter adds “Sam wanted me to tell Derek what it’s really like. So I did. I told him he’ll have no control at all.”

‘Poor Derek” Stiles sighs. “Sam’s a big guy. Can you imagine him in heat? He’ll be unstoppable.”

And he starts to giggle again.

“Thinks the alpha has a say” he says to himself, shaking his head.

They both laugh at the thought.

Once they both manage  to stop snorting, Stiles asks Peter “Has he told Sam they’re mates yet?”

Peter sighs. “If he doesn’t tell him soon, I’ll have a talk with him.”

“But is he reassured about the heat now?”

Peter shrugs. “I suppose. I told him if he was worried, he should get Sam to tie him up and then ride him. I offered to lend him some mountain ash rope” he says, a wicked smile creeping onto his face.

Stiles gasps.

“You know damned well I bought you that as a joke, Peter! Now they’ll think that we use it!”

Peter smirks.

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> OK, just to clarify, because the question was asked,   
> Yes they can be booked out a year in advance, because omegas go into heat every six months, so they know when they're going to conceive in advance.  
> There are definitely couples out there looking at the calendar and going "if we get pregnant in four months at next heat, we can get Ëvans and Hale, I rang and checked, they have a spot so I reserved it."


End file.
